The Cursed Legacy
by Dragonlover24186
Summary: The first born of the yellow flash's legacy, on her way to being one of the most memorable ninjas in all of Konoha's history. She may be misunderstood to some, yet the Will of Fire burns brightly with her, as the words of the past echo...ItachixOC
1. Chapter 1: Years From the Beginning

Today was the day I was going to do it, I was finally going to get that hat and cloak from him. There was nothing stopping me, he was downstairs and it was just sitting there on the bed. Now I would finally have it. I tip-toed quietly into the room, stepping over the random things on the floor, including those sharp kunai of his. I popped my head over the end of the bed, I was barely taller than the bed. I reached over, but could only grab the edge of the cloak. I pulled on the edge and jumped onto the bed. I placed the hat on my head, it was a little big but all was well. I tied what I could from the cloak on me and it was a giant cape! I had wanted to do this for three days and I had finally accomplished it! I jumped off the bed and sprinted into my room. I hopped up onto the chair and to the desk in the corner. I stood up really straight and basked in my imaginary glory.

"One day I will be Hokage, no, the greatest Hokage who ever was!"

"If you put your mind to it, I'm sure you can do anything", said my father, leaning on the doorway.

"How did you know I was up here…"

"Well, we called you down for dinner half an hour ago, I figured you didn't jump out the window. Now what are you doing with my cloak and hat?"

"I…I was just…oh I don't know. I just wanted to try them on. You look so cool and awesome when you're wearing them, it makes me want to be just like you when I grow up"

"Mariah", he said letting a smile slip over his mouth, walking over and picking me up, "You remind me a lot of me when I was your age, I wanted to be Hokage too, and you know what I did?"

"No, what?"

"I always stuck to my training and tried my hardest", he placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair a bit, "There is a vital connection between a time for learning and a time for playing. You just need to stick with it and you'll be able to do whatever you want. Now what do you say we go downstairs before your mother gets mad at the both of us"

I nodded in approval as he carried me down the stairs and slyly took his stuff back. I wanted to complain but he set me down in my chair and placed a plate of green stuff in front of me.

"Uh mom…what is _this_?"

"It's a mandarin chicken salad topped with balsamic vinaigrette"

I thought up how I was going to get out of eating this funny looking stuff.

"But mom I-"

"Mariah just eat your salad, it's good for you"

"Ya but"

"Look, a growing ninja needs vegetables, now eat"

I stuck my fork in and actually ate most of it. She always made me eat the weirdest looking stuff.

That next day, dad decided to once again take me to his office. By now I figured it was my second home, I spent so much time there. Mom was always going on missions or something and dad couldn't just leave me at home all day, they didn't trust me that much. Sometimes they would get someone to watch after me, some random Anbu or jounin that apparently had nothing better to do. I really felt sorry for those people, I must have been such a pain to put up with. Dad had to do all sorts of stuff from paperwork to assigning the random people who walked in missions. He would try to give me things to keep me entertained, but most of the time, I ended up getting away from him and doing my own thing in the hallways and outside. That was the case today, I was wandering around in the treed area around the building. I tried to stay out of everyone's view, they would tell my dad if they saw me. Today I thought I would be able to entertain myself better by taking one of his kunai. I made random marks on the trees and messed around with cutting some grass, but like any small child, started to tire of it easily and simply threw it into a nearby tree. I lay back on the grass and stared up at the tree. One stray leaf made its way down, fluttering ever so slightly in the wind, until finally landing on my nose. I blew on it, which made it rise back into the air.

"Mariah what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh hey dad, I was just enjoying, um, the shade of the tree"

"Nice try Mariah", he stated as he ruffled up my hair.

Why does he always do that!? It bugged the heck out of me and I think he knew that.

"Here, let me show you something cool"

"Don't you have to get back inside?"

"I could take a break for a while"

He picked me up and shimmered us to the roof of the Hokage's building.

"What was so awesome that you were going to show me?"

"Just look around, but be careful around the rail"

"Don't worry dad, I'm not going to fall off or anything"

I walked over to the front of the building, it was kind of awesome to look around at the village from here. You could see anything from there, people walking down the street, buildings bustling with people, trees rustling in the wind.

"Isn't it cool, at least a little up here?", he said as he walked over, leaning on the rail.

"I guess so, I mean as far as villages go"

"One day you'll recognize the pure beauty of this, the delicate balance between man and nature. This village is your home, you should always feel welcome and safe here. I know you can't see it now, it's not that evident now, but soon you will find that people do care for you and your well being. Who knows, maybe someday, you'll be the one looking after all this, all of what it stands for"

"I'm so not seeing this"

"Well give it some time, you will"

"Dad, sometimes I think you're just filling my head with nonsense"

"Maybe one day you'll get it", he claimed, as he messed with the top of my head once more.

I can't stand it when he does that, and he does it all the time! Now would probably be a good time to make my escape. I back up a few feet, very slowly, and finally put my hands together in a tiger seal to try to pinpoint somewhere to go. I eventually just thought up some place with leaves and shimmered myself there. Now, after doing such an action, I didn't have much time to get things straight. I was not good at exact location sort of teleportation, I always ended up a little farther away from my destination than I wanted. He follows me almost immediately, so I just shimmered randomly throughout the village. Everything was going great until I ran into someone, who knocked me onto the ground by my momentum.

"Oww…that kind of hurt"

"Mariah, what where you running from?", my mom questioned, giving me a curious and suspicious look

I simply rubbed my neck and gave her that smile I had picked up from my dad. She smiled ever so slightly, then grabbed the collar of my shirt and started towing me back to the house. I guess I didn't know that she was back from her mission so soon.

"Mariah, you really need to stop making your father go searching for you, he is a busy man"

"Ya I know, and that's the problem"

"Just try to see his side"

"Whatever mom"

Once again, my dad got home at nine or ten, it is fairly rare now to actually see him during normal living hours. I had gone to bed by this time, not for long though. I was wondering through endless hallways, seemingly leading to nowhere. The deeper I got into the maze of halls, the colder it seemed to get, the ground and even the air around me. The floor was starting to be covered with a thin layer of snow, gradually getting deeper and deeper. I didn't get why there were hallways leading to nowhere, I could see my footsteps from before in the snow, I was walking in circles. I finally got into a real room, but as far as I could see, there was nothing particularly special about the room. I got farther inside, the only notable feature was some sort of gate at the opposite end. I could hear a rhythmic noise coming from somewhere close by, it sounded almost like a breath…a breath of a very large something. It was really freezing cold, and something didn't feel right being there. I ran my fingers over the walls, they were solid ice. I touched the bars on the gate, it burned my hands instantly. I found out that it wasn't quite a gate, if I didn't know any better, it was a cage of some sort. I looked down at my hands, pale blue burn marks covered them, and it stung just being in the air. I heard something hit the ground, a large crashing noise, coming from behind those bars. I felt a cold breeze from that direction and saw two large blue…eyes. There was something living in there, something…that shouldn't be there, that is not…a normal animal. My heart started pumping faster and faster, I could feel it racing as my breathing started to quicken. It came closer to the bars, its front claws nearly out of the bars. I could see it clearly now, a giant white and blue reptilian beast. It had two huge wings, walked on four legs, long teeth with elongated canines, three tails, each with a pointed spiked tip. It had two, straight, shimmering horns out of its skull, and much smaller ones trailing across the back of its jaw.

"_Why hello, it is about time I met you in person"_

It…it could talk too…why did it want to meet me.

"_Oh, interesting. You do not know about me do you? This is probably the first you have ever seen of me. Let's see what I can do with you"_

It reached one claw through the bars. I backed through the snow as it slowly motioned closer to me. It caught my ankle and I fell into the snow. A blue aura started to creep onto my foot and up my ankle. It was a paralyzing cold and was starting to go farther onto my body. I struggled to grab onto the floor to try to stop it from continuing. My hands were slipping in the snow, I was terrified about what would happen if this continued. I couldn't do it anymore, I let out a scream. Suddenly I was jolted back into my room, the beasts chakra was fading as my body was going back to normal. Both of my parents were in the room, my dad with his hand on my shoulder, my mom on the other side of my bed, grasping my hand roughly in hers.

"Mariah, are you alright?"

"I…I don't…I don't know"

"Well what happened honey?"

"I was, wandering down these hallways, but I got to a room…on the other side of the room there was, I can't even…it was, the closest thing I can think of is…a dragon or something. I had never…seen something like that, something so…terrifying, so…demonic"

I looked over at my parents, who seemed to be having a mental conversation, she nodded and he acknowledged.

"Mariah, I think it's about time we told you something"

"What do mean, you've been hiding something like this from me?!"

"We were planning on telling you when you were older and could understand where we were coming from on this"

"Oh really, I guess the fact that there's a huge demonic dragon living inside of me was just one of those things you could tell me later"

"Mariah please let us explain"

"No!", I stared down at my hand, it had no markings at all. "That's why, isn't it…why people don't treat me the same…"

"You haven't had these nightmares before have you?"

"No I haven't…"

"Minato, I think it would be best if she stayed with us tonight"

"I agree, nothing will happen then"

I went into their room, hopped in the middle of the bed. I did feel better with them right there next to me. I slept for a while, but all night I would get flashing images of the dragon and what it did. It would wake me every once in a while, but they would coax me back to sleep with ease.

When I finally got into the academy, we had Fridays off. Every Friday I was stuck all alone in the house to do nothing in particular. My mom would always check in on me in the morning, but would never come back until dinner time. Dad was always off at the office and if I wanted to talk to him, I would have to find my own way over there.

"Well I'm going to leave you at the house ok, I expect you to behave"

Hours later, I of course got bored. I desperately needed something to do. I decided to have a little fun this afternoon. I went around the house, collecting a few key object, paint, soap, etc. First stop, Hokage's office. I wandered to the side of the building by the first tree, where people eat lunch on the benches and where they kept a small fountain. I undid the top of the soap, tilting it until all of it was slowly being consumed by the fountain. Bubbles started to erupt from the top of said fountain, so I decided to keep going. I dug a wide hole in front of the entrance to the place, then removed the dirt, and placed a thin mat on it, covering it with a layer of dirt. I got up on the shingles of the roof of the Hokage's place. I saw the circular thing with the fire symbol on it, wondering what I could put on there. I needed to keep going so I just put the first thing that came to my mind, 竜or dragon. Feeling like it was good enough, I kept on to the top of the cliff overlooking the area. There we find viewing binoculars, that are always overtaking someone's eye. I had gotten some charcoal from the fireplace and started to smear it across the edges. I backed away from it and into one of the main streets. I stared up into the sky and waited a few minutes. A crowd started to grow as they were all trying to figure out why they were looking up. I got bored of this and kept walking down the street. I grabbed a few pennies from my pocket and placed them between doors and doorframes all down the street. I also took the liberty of adding a bit of cooking oil to each doorknob. I found a few mailboxes and decided to completely switch all of their contents and fill them with some leaves I had found on the trees. I took one of the for sale signs from a yard, placing it directly in front of the gate. I was about out of ideas by now…so I decided to just go back. When I got home, the last thing I did was got a rubber band, tied it around the pullout hose on the sink, before I walked back upstairs to my room. You can only come up with so many things to do in an afternoon.

"Mariah Namikaze, would you come down here", my mother said from downstairs, rather ominously.

"Well hello mother, how are you this fine afternoon?"

"Would you like to explain to me what you did this afternoon?"

"Oh that would take hours, especially if I explained every little detail"

"I know we aren't here very much, so you have to do a lot of things on your own, but that's no excuse for things like this"

"Maybe if you guys were here more often, I'd have other things to do. Maybe we could actually be a family for once!"

"You know how much I'd like that, but we're busy"

"Ya I know…I'm just sick of having nobody to talk to"

"Just wait, I'm sure something good will happen soon. I know it's hard now, but that's only because they don't get it"

"I know, that's just it, nobody does…Besides you two, I'm alone in this"

"Don't worry so much, c'mon let's make dinner"

"God I hate this, I've been to the academy for two months already!"

I said walking over into my classroom. As usual I was already fifteen minutes early and nobody was there. I sat down in my seat and started brushing my fingers through my hair. Even if there was people there, nobody would talk to me anyway. In all the time I was there, I hadn't really talked to anyone enough to consider them my friends. Even so, when everyone finally strolled in, Iruka came in from the hallway.

"Ok kids, let's start today by reviewing a few ninjutsus"

*Great, more freaking ninjutsu practice. When is this all going to end!*

By now all the kids and Iruka were out the door and onto the practice field.

"Why does my dad make me go here? It would be so much easier if he just taught me"

I said as I slowly got up and out the door. I saw that they were all in a semicircle and practicing fire jutsus. One of the younger kids my age was up and was actually amazingly great at it. I walked over to him to see that he had an Uchiha symbol on the back of his shirt.

*Now that explains it*

I thought as I walked past all of the other kids who just glared at me, but the one boy turned around and waved at me. He didn't have that look of fear or hatred in his eyes? Almost all of the kids in my class, except Hiro the lazy orange haired kid, would have just glared or not even noticed me. As I was drifting off into space, Iruka was motioning for me to try to jutsu. I was getting really nervous because the kid from earlier was watching and he was so great at it.

*Ok just focus and center your chakra and you'll do fine*

I completed the necessary handsigns and I said.

"Fire style: Dragon flame jutsu!"

I had finally completed that jutsu. I usually took three or four tries to get it right, but I got it in one.

"Very nice job, Mariah"

Iruka said as he wrote something down on his clipboard. He dismissed the class. I walked over and sat under the lone tree in the area. I was staring up at the leaves, when the kid from earlier came over and sat next to me.

"Hi, so you're Mariah. I'm Itachi Uchiha, nice to meet you. And you're last name is?"

"Oh Namikaze, Mariah Namikaze"

"You're the fourth Hokage's daughter? I haven't seen you much in our class"

"Well, most people just ignore me anyway. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure anything"

"Why are your eyes not filled with hatred? Almost everyone here has that mentality ever since that day nine years ago…"

"Mariah, I don't care about the bijuu at all. I see it as an admirable act that you saved the village from the three tailed dragon by offering your body, changing your life forever"

"That is really sweet Itachi"

I could tell I was starting to flush a red on my face so I turned around so that he couldn't see me. Just then Iruka came up and wanted to talk to us.

"Because of you two and Hiro's performance in my class, I am going to put you all on a team and give you your headbands. Congratulations, you are now Leaf ninja"

"Wow are you serious!?"

"Yes I am, be here tomorrow at eight to meet your new sensei"

With that he left and we were left just sitting there under the tree.

"So I should be heading home. My dad might get worried"

I said standing up on my feet.

"Hey why don't I walk you home?"

"And why would I need that, I can handle myself you know"

"I just wanted to make sure you got home alright"

"Well alright, that would be quite nice"

So we headed down the main path over to my house. We reached my gate and he kept walking over to the Uchiha complex. I walked past the gates over into the door. I walked past the living room but not without my dad sitting there on the couch and wanting to talk to me.

"So how's my little leaf ninja doing tonight"

"Wha…how did you know!?"

"I'm the Hokage remember, I know everything, except who that boy was you were walking with"

"Sometimes I swear you're psychic. He's just a friend I met at school today"

"Itachi Uchiha right? He's one of the other ninjas on your team, right?"

"Ya that's him…why"

"Because I have a little surprise for you tomorrow"

"Well what is it?"

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a secret anymore would it?"

"I guess, hey where's mom?"

"Oh she's in the kitchen"

"Then I'll see you later"

I ran over into the kitchen before he could jump me with anymore questions. I found my mom in the kitchen making dinner.

"Oh Mariah dear, how was your day at school?"

"It was great, I met a new friend!"

"That's great, who is it?"

"Itachi Uchiha, he's one of the ones on my team"

"Did your father tell you what's going to happen?"

"No not really…what's going to happen?"

"Go in there and ask him for yourself"

I wandered back over to the living room to find him still on the couch.

"Mom wanted me to ask you what's happening tomorrow…and what the surprise is"

"Oh that…I guess I can tell you know. I'm going to be your sensei!"

"That's great!"

"We're going to be team 7 and I'm going to enter you three in the chunin exams next month"

"Rea…really? You think we're that skilled?"

"From what I saw today on the practice field, I think with some training you could be jounin"

"You were there…I didn't even notice you…"

"I'm usually always around when I have a break"

I ran up to him and hugged him. He was so overprotective but I still love him.

"But don't you have Hokage stuff to do? When will you have time to train us?"

"Well when I do have Hokage things to do, my old pupil will help me out, Kakashi Hatake. You remember him don't you"

"Kakashi, of course I remember him"

"He'll be there tomorrow to greet you because I have some things to take care of, but I'll come and see you guys later on in the day"

"Dad I love you!"

"I love you too, now go and head upstairs to get ready for dinner"

So I ran up to my room and came back down for dinner. We had my favorite, RAMEN! Then I headed to bed, not really to sleep, just to make it look like I was. I was way too excited to sleep.

* * *

Ok so the story is starting once more! For those who aren't familiar with this story, it's a conspiracy romance OC story about what would've happened if Itachi had gone back to the Leaf after the massacre. Please review! And I do usually accept any comments and I love recommendations from other users about different fanfics ^-^. More very soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Twelve Up, Twelve Down again

I had worn my headband to sleep, I loved it so much and had been waiting for it for a long time to become a ninja. I woke up the next day at 6:00 and decided to go to the room I was supposed to meet Kakashi in. I arrived there around 6:30 and saw that Itachi was already there.

"Hey Itachi, why are you here so early?"

"I was sort of excited to become a ninja, I didn't sleep well last night"

"Me too! I even slept with my headband on all night!"

We started chatting about family and our dreams.

"That's why my main goal is to become as memorable a ninja as my father"

"What a great dream. I haven't had enough time to think about mine, my father has been working me overtime"

"That's too bad. I always love to wonder about my future. It seems like it will be here in no time"

"You never know what can happen in just a few years"

Just then Kakashi and Hiro walked into the room.

"WHERE WERE YOU TWO!?"

"Oh a black cat crossed my path so I had to go a different way, and I ran into Hiro"

"Ya and I had gotten stuck helping my mom with the groceries"

"At seven in the morning…"

"Anyway, let's go over to the training grounds so I can introduce you to our challenge for today"

We walked outside the building and off towards the training area. He stood in the middle for a few minutes until he finally said something.

"Ok so today we'll be playing a little game. It's sort of like hide-and-go-seek. I will create 2 shadow clones and we will all run in different directions. You need to find each of us and destroy the clones. When you find me, you must retrieve my headband, all of this within four hours. Everyone understand?"

"Yes we all get it"

He made us turn around so we couldn't see where he and his clones were going. When we did turn around, there was no evidence of where he was.

"So do we all want to split up?"

I said looking around for an upturned rock, a split leaf, anything.

"How about we all go after each of them like you said"

"Ya sure that works"

We all took off in different directions. I had taken the northern area of the map. I was looking around all over the place but I couldn't find Kakashi anywhere. Then all of a sudden something caught my eye. It was the gleam of a headband. I took off towards it with a fully charged rasengan. I made contact with it and it poofed away.

"Well that was easy. Just two more to go"

I ran over to the east where Itachi took off. It seems he had found the real Kakashi. I hid in a tree until I found an opening. I repelled myself off of the tree and hit Kakashi straight on with another rasengan. He just turned around and grabbed my hand, throwing me into one of the surrounding trees. I got up and was going to try rasengan again. I was charging it when Kakashi came over out of nowhere with some sort of lightning attack in his hand. I got hit in my back and I thought I was going to pass out. Because of the dragon's chakra, I was very easily susceptible to any form of lightning. I tried using the tree to support me while I tried to get up, but I just fell back to the ground. Itachi saw I was having some trouble and helped me up. The only way we were going to get this is if we distract him then hit him with something really powerful. I opted to be the distraction but Itachi said it would be better if I didn't have to outmatch the lightning. So he went on instead and was using some fire jutsus to keep Kakashi's focus on him. I finally charged another rasengan and ran straight towards him. He immediately turned around and met me with a lightning attack of equal strength. We met in the middle and I didn't know how long I could hold him off. That's when Hiro came out from the bush and hit him with what looked like nothing, not even air. I wasn't going to ask questions, at least I didn't have to keep that up. I took this opportunity to shimmer over to Kakashi and grab his headband. I went back over to Itachi and Hiro and waited to see what Kakashi was going to do.

"Well done you three. That was great teamwork. Our first mission will be tomorrow"

"So that's it? No more fighting?"

"I would stay away from lightning if I was you Mariah, my Chidori could've really done some damage"

"Don't worry, I'll help her out with that"

Itachi said looking over at my back and neck that had just a bit of red.

"Thanks for that, and Hiro, what was that you used on Kakashi?"

"It was just a jutsu, like anything else"

"Whatever it was, it was cool"

"You can all go home now, it is getting quite late"

I looked over at the clock he had brought. It was 6:30 already?

"Do you want me to walk you back?"

Itachi said looking over at the clock also.

"Sure, my dad might get worried if I don't get home soon"

Back at my house, I walked into my dimly lit room. I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling.

"I can't believe it took all day, it seemed like 20 minutes maybe"

Then I noticed someone in my doorway, it was my father again.

"So how was your first day with Kakashi?"

"It went well, we owned Kakashi in his little training exercise"

"Very good, I'll be there for training tomorrow, do you want me to walk with you?"

"Actually…Itachi and I were going to walk over there together"

"Alright, I'll meet you there then"

I stayed on my bed and fell asleep in my normal clothes. I woke up early, threw on some clothes, and walked over to Itachi's house. He was standing in the porch and his mom was in the doorway.

"Hey Itachi, are you ready?"

"Oh Mariah, ya I'm ready"

His mom was giving me a very sweet smile when she started talking.

"Why hello, you must be Mariah Namikaze. I've heard so much about you"

"Nice to meet you "

I said as I bowed quickly to her.

"So Mariah let's go"

We headed off towards the training grounds. On our way over there, people were just staring at me while we were walking down the street. They acted like I was wearing neon or something. Itachi didn't seem to care, he seemed to be one of my only friends in the village. We got there and my dad and Hiro were there already.

"Well hello you two, I am your other sensei. I couldn't be here yesterday because of some work that had come up"

Right on cue, Kakashi came walking up to us.

"Sorry, I had gotten lost on the road of life"

I didn't fall for that, but I just let it slide. Today was the day we were actually going to have a real mission! It was something about a scroll, but it was a B ranked mission. After they had finished telling us about the mission, we all headed out to the village gates. We were headed to the Village Hidden Among the Stones. It was about a three days walk and I wasn't too happy about that. We could just shimmer over there and be done with it quickly. I was complaining to my dad about just that.

"You need bonding time with your teammates and you can learn about the country side"

Sometimes he was so annoying, couldn't we have bonding time in the village? Why did I need to see the countryside? It was all trees trees and oh guess what trees. I suppose he was right, we did need to have some experience in our own country and I like camping.

"Alright team, we'll set up camp here for the night. Don't wander out on your own, there are lots of ninja around here"

I set up camp and was getting bored, so I wandered off to look for something to do.

"Hey where did Mariah go?"

Itachi said as they all looked around for me.

"I told her this area was dangerous and filled with rouge ninja, she shouldn't be out here alone"

"Ahhhh!!"

They all jumped up and ran towards the source of the noise. I was surrounded by at least 12 mist ninja.

"What part of don't wander off did you not hear?"

"The part where I wasn't really paying attention, please help me!"

Both of the senseis just stood there, but Itachi and Hiro went over to help me. We all got into a fighting stance, Itachi activated his Sharingan and I activated my dragon's kekkei genkai, the Drakugan. It copies and stores any other kekkei genkai I see with it. My eyes turned from a deep blue to a bright blue with a black diamond inside of it. Itachi and Hiro looked at my eyes in wonderment, but I just launched myself into the midst of the enemy ninja. They used a bunch of water jutsus, which gave Itachi a weakness. I thought for a while, dodging their attacks. I finally had it, I turned my hand behind my hip and charged a rasengan. I lunged towards the ninjas and they flew in all different directions. Itachi and Hiro high fived me and we walked back over to the senseis. I walked back into my tent and fell asleep quickly. The next day, we arrived at the Stone village. We delivered the scroll and started the long trek back to the village. When I got back to my house, I went into the kitchen and started snacking on random things. My mom was in there and looked happy we were home alright.

"So how did your first mission go?"

"It went great, we beat up some mist ninja"

"Where's your father?"

"Oh he'll be here soon, he had to go to the office really quickly"

He came strolling into the kitchen and sat down next to me.

"Do you think that you're ready for the Chuunin exams?"

"Ready? We just got rid of 12 mist ninjas. I think we'll be just fine"

"Don't get too cocky, there are plenty of ninjas out there"

"Yes I know. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep"

I walked upstairs and went to bed.

* * *

The Chuunin exams are next chapter, it will probably be up later tomorrow. I'm trying to work on all of the stories but this one in particular. It is around 70k words, but I have to edit it before I publish it. Please Review


	3. Chapter 3: Snow and Ice

The next few weeks came and went and before we knew it, it was time for the Chuunin exams. We had meet Kakashi in front of the exam room, where he wanted to give us some last minute advice.

"So do you guys think that you can handle this?"

"I think we'll be just fine"

He just watched on as we went into the exam room. The proctor looked oddly familiar, but so did the rest of the village considering my dad meets with them on a regular basis. We all sat down next to each other and waited for everyone to walk in. The proctor finally started talking about 10 minutes after we sat down.

"Hi everybody *cough* I am your first *cough* proctor for the *cough* chunin exams *cough*, this will be a *cough* written exam *cough* you have 30 min start!"

I looked at the test. It didn't look that bad, people were just over dramatic. I figured the only way to get through was to cheat, which was fairly easy considering you could find the Chuunin spread across the room. They would just answer right away without any thought to it. I found the answers and discreetly slid my paper to my teammates. It was all mainly general knowledge and common sense sort of things, but they still missed a few that I helped them with. We waited for a while until I noticed something about the paper, it was a genjutsu? I released the genjutsu and it had a message on it. 'If you want to pass the test, I suggest you write 'nani?' on the back and give this to the proctor. Oh and congratulations, you just made it to the second exam'. I thought something was up, but that's a good trick. I dropped the hint to my teammates. I wrote on it and gave it to the proctor. He directed me to another room, where there were a few other people.

"Well that was interesting"

Nobody in there was talking, just sitting there waiting. After ten or so minutes, the proctor finally came in, it seems he was going to talk about the next round.

"Ok so *cough* all you guys need to do *cough* is go over to *cough* the forest of death *cough*"

"Isn't that just a training area though?"

"Not this *cough* year, we're going to try *cough* to set up the Chuunin exams *cough* there"

That was good enough for me, we wandered over to the forest of death, daunting name isn't it? We finally got over there and they explained the rules. The first 4 teams to make it to the tower in the center would win, but the gates to the tower only opened on the second day. So basically it was a survival mission, be better than your opponents. We were still in groups now and we all headed to the door. When we were let inside, we headed straight towards the tower in the center. This was everyone else's plan too, so after a few hours we had found some unfriendly Sand ninja. We got into a little brawl, but they were really pissing me off. They used the cheap tricks and not the noble ninja's way of fighting. They were shooting their mouths off, about family and jutsus and I just snapped. I closed my eyes and started manifesting my anger. I opened them and the anger immediately became fear. I was staring down a hallway made of snow and ice. There was a slight wind, but it didn't seem cold to me.

*Where am I?*

"_I would not let loose your aggravations so easily, you never know what will happen"_

I turned around to face the accuser, it was a sight that would send most people fleeing in terror, the three tailed dragon.

*Why…why am I here!?*

"_I can hear the slight hint of fear in your voice. Do not be so afraid, I will not kill you. When you let your aggravations get the better of you, I can come freely out"_

The voice was so deep and obviously came from the throat.

*What are you talking about? You can't come out…I thought you were sealed away years ago!*

"_True I am stuck here, but that does not mean I am gone forever. You want to get back at those ninjas correct? I can help you. Just let me take hold of your aggravation"_

I opened my eyes again and the chakra started emanating off of my body as I let it feed off of my rage. Itachi and Hiro just stared with a slight hint of fear in their eyes. This guy and his friends were going to die right here, right now. The chakra took shape and I could see the panic and horror in their eyes. I jumped over to the leader of the group, grabbed him by his shirt, and used a close range rasengan on him. He was dead on impact. I turned to his friends, readying another. They looked in terror, throwing their scroll at me and pleading for mercy. I was about to lunge at them but I felt something around my waist and on one arm. It was Itachi, looking over at me with pleading eyes. That snapped me back, the chakra disappeared and I blacked out onto the ground. My eyes revealed that same icy room.

"_That boy, you must have true feelings for him. The chakra does not dissipate easily. Still, you should be grateful to me, I helped you achieve your short term goal. If you need help again, I am always here, and waiting for a chance…"_

I started coming around, I opened my eyes and saw Itachi and Hiro sitting around a fire. I sat up, but was immediately pushed back down onto my back. They told me to lay down, I had used a lot of chakra and needed the rest. I felt it in my body, now I knew why people feared me, why they hated me, I was a monster. It lives in me, I would never be normal. No I couldn't think like that, I had to learn how to control it so I wouldn't hurt the people around me. Itachi gave me a caring glance.

"Don't worry, I'll always be there for you"

I smiled at him, he always knew exactly what to say. I started feeling lightheaded again and was out. This time when I woke up I was moving. Well not me, Itachi, I was on his back as he was running down the path. I blinked and looked around in confusion.

"Are you ok?"

"Technically yes, but I can't walk on my own"

He nodded and kept running. We made it to the tower in the middle and there was nobody else there. It was past the second day and there were still 4 doors open. We got into one of the rooms and I just positioned myself to lean against the wall. The same proctor from a few days ago came inside and talked to us about how the finals were in two days, but we were free to go…for now.

* * *

Yayz almost done with the stuff pre-anime/manga! I'll be uploading more of this one compared to the others for a little while, until I actually explain some things because some people have been wondering how it plays out. I will try to update very soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Rasenyaiba

With the free day I had, I was going to try to have some down time. That is always a recipe for disaster. It seems that the proctors at the exams, or maybe Hiro, couldn't keep their mouth shut about my little outbreak and my dad felt the need to talk.

"So how was the second test in the exams?"

"It was fine"

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Now that you mention it, no"

"Alright I know about what happened"

"If you knew, then why would you beat around the bush?"

"I was giving you a chance to tell me yourself"

"What if I didn't want you to know, I didn't want you to have to give this talk"

"I'm just worried about you, both your mother and I, we just want to protect you"

"Ya, you sure accomplished that job. Why can't you just let me deal with things on my own? What if you and mom weren't here? I need to learn how to work things out and make my own decisions"

"And I completely understand, but when you release the bijuu's chakra, we have a serious problem and you know that"

"Yes I know that, I realize it's a really big issue and I'm trying to make light of it"

"Do you know what you could've done with that, you could've hurt your teamma-"

"Don't you think I know that! Don't you think that I am really scared that it will happen again! I would never want to hurt them"

"I get it. When you're older, I want you to travel to the Sand village and do some research on bijuu's, they have lots of valuable information that could help you. Would you like to go and talk over ramen?"

"That would be nice"

He smiled and we walked over there. I ordered my usual…24 bowls if you can believe it. He wouldn't stop pestering me with questions, but I tried not to get too angry like in my room. When I was back, I went and laid on my bed. I needed to think some things through, like what the dragon had said that last time.

*Waiting for a chance to what…*

It was already ten and I had the last part of the Chuunin exams tomorrow and I needed some sleep. I woke up, threw some clothes on, and headed off to the stadium. I looked at the tournament listings and my problems were just getting started. I was up against Hiro in the first match.

*What am I going to do…I don't want to hurt him, but I can't lose either. I guess I'll just have to give it my best shot*

Our fight was second. I found Itachi and Hiro who were just sitting on one of the benches.

"Look guys, no matter what, we're still teammates. Deal?"

"Deal"

"Deal"

We each put our hands in the middle. We were all set to start our match. They called our names and we jumped down into the arena.

"Ok you two, give us a good match"

We stood there looking at each other, while he started the match. I shimmered out of sight and Hiro knew exactly what was coming. He jumped back just in time to dodge my wind sickle. Then he turned around and I was caught in his clone jutsu barrage.

*Kuso, I need to get out of this, and I need to do it now*

I reopened my eyes and I was in the sealing room.

"_You realize I can help you, all you have to do is give in"_

*Give in, are you crazy? He's my teammate!"

"_Yes but he is your opponent also and you must fight!"_

I felt my arms and legs getting stiff. I looked down and the chakra was slowly enveloping me.

*I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me!*

"_And I will not. I just need to get out a bit, maybe kill your so called friend. It would save you lots of heartache later"_

*What is that supposed to mean*

"_You will learn"_

It was slowly creeping up my body. When it got to my head, I blacked out in a way. The bijuu spirit took over my body and you could easily tell the difference. The Drakugan it possessed was a deep red, unlike my bright blue. My canine teeth grew and my hair whipped around my face. My nails grew into claws and the chakra around me morphed into the same dragon shape as in the forest of death. The audience just sat there in awe, some of them smirked at the sight.

"RRRRRAAAAAWWWWRRRRR"

I screamed in pain as my chakra all dissipated and the dragon's was slowly burning off my skin. The blood was mixed with the chakra around me and became a slightly different color. Hiro just stared in fear at what was happening to me, but I could barely distinguish him in my blurred vision. I didn't care though, it felt nice, I didn't want to leave it. So much power was surging in my veins, I liked it. I looked up at Hiro, lunging at him, knocking him to the ground. I grabbed his neck and started digging my claws into his flesh.

"Shinra Tensei"

He was motioning something with his hand and I felt myself being blown back by what seemed like nothing but air. I lunged at him again but something threw me back into the edge of the arena. I figured there wasn't much I could do against that except.

"Konoha Ryuu: Kami Chisoku (Leaf Style: God Speed)"

Moving faster than he could keep track of seemed to be the only way I could get past it. I pulled my hand back and charged a rasengan. The bijuu's chakra circled around it, creating blades of the burning chakra.

"Rasenyaiba" (Rasengan blade)

I threw it over to him and hit him directly but the shockwave sent me crashing threw one of the trees. I was on the ground coughing up blood, but I managed to look over at him. He didn't look conscious. I used the tree fragments on the ground to help me up. The chakra disappeared right as the proctor said I was the victor. I didn't feel like the winner. I collapsed onto my knees, Itachi, my dad, and some other ninjas came down into the arena, but I couldn't hold on and I fell to the ground.

* * *

OMG OMG OMG I got Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm for the PS3!!!! It's a sweet game, for those of you who have a ps3, you need to get this game. Lol, I keep getting lost in the Leaf village. You don't know how little you know until you really need the knowledge, but I'm getting it slowly!


	5. Chapter 5:The Unexpected Letter

When I finally woke up, I looked around and figured I was in the hospital. I leaned up, positioning myself on the pillow and the bedpost. My limbs were stiff and I felt light headed.

"What the heck happened…ugh my head hurts. Hiro!"

I jumped out of bed and had to sit back down on it for a second. Once I got the blood to settle down, I ran out of the doorway and ran into Itachi on his way over to visit me.

"Oh hey Itachi. I'm looking for Hiro, do you know where his room is?"

"Yes but I don't think it's a good idea to go see him right now"

"Why…Is there something you're not telling me?"

"You really shouldn't visit him Mariah. How about I walk you home, the Chuunin exams are over and your parents were really concerned"

"I guess, but what happened during the Chuunin exams?"

"After all of that, we just fought one round and the spectators are going to decide, now let's walk you home"

He grabbed my hand and started to walk outside. He had to go and see his father, so he was going to see me tomorrow. I walked into the house and straight to my room. I fluffed the pillow and lay me head on it, staring at the ceiling. I started thinking about what had happened.

"What did I do back there, why did I lose control all of a sudden! Against a teammate none the less…this is all so confusing"

I got my pillow and threw it at the wall. I heard a knock at the door and my mother walked in.

"Hey Mariah, would you mind if we talked? I saw what happened at the Chuunin exams and I want to tell you it wasn't your fault. All you three have become Chuunin because of it"

I sat there in awe for a second at what she had said.

"I…I'm really a Chuunin? Mom thank you for telling me, I'm just so…ecstatic!"

I ran over to the Uchiha complex to find Itachi. I told him the good news and he had good news for me too, Hiro was out of the hospital and wanted to see me. I went over to his house and knocked at his door. He opened the door and we started to talk.

"Oh about the fight, I wanted to tell you how cool that was when you called the bijuu. All of that raw power could really get some things done. I wish I had one too"

"No you don't, it's just a big hassle for all the power. It doesn't balance out, and we passed the Chuunin exams!"

He heard me, but it didn't look like he was listening. I could just tell that he had something planned by the way that he talked about the bijuu like that, but what? The thought of it creeped me out, but I just shook it off and went back outside. I took off back towards the house, passing the Uchiha Complex. Itachi saw me and came over to me.

"Hey what did Hiro say?"

"Well I told him about the Chuunin exams, but he just kept going on and on about the bijuu and how powerful they are…"

I looked down and put a hand on the seal. I looked up at Itachi again and he looked a bit concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"That's all he wanted to talk about with me too"

We will have to watch him closely.

After a year or so, we were meeting as usual for a mission briefing. Today we didn't start with a sparring mission like usual, Kakashi wanted to talk.

"Guys I have really big news, you're all promoted to Jounin"

"Seriously? It's only been like a year since the exams"

"You have proven yourself to be able to handle it, congratulations"

We had just gotten back from an S ranked escort mission and I was headed back to my house. Itachi was walking me back as usual. I suppose because it's on the way to his house, but it is a bit off the beaten path. He said bye at the gate and I walked in. I decided to save myself a trip and grab the mail right there.

"Dad, dad, dad, mom, dad, what…I actually got some mail?"

I walked over to the door, wondering what someone would mail me for. I placed the mail for my parents over on the table and I headed up the stairs over to my room. I cleared off the bed from excess clothing, scrolls, and such. I sat down, fluffed my azure pillow and leaned on the frame of my bed, ready to read my unexpected letter. I untied the blue string unfurled the paper and started reading.

_Dear Mariah,_

_You are probably wondering who this letter is from and why I would send it so unexpectedly. I finally got the courage to deliver this letter that I have been keeping in my desk. I love the way your sapphire eyes glisten in the sunlight. The way it seems like I'm being enchanted as I look at the wind blowing through your beautiful golden hair. Your intelligence stands out from all others and I know how hard you work trying to live up to expectations. I admire your care and kindness towards others, in spite of how they've treated you. You are determined to gain respect and in my eyes, you have that and so much more. What I am trying to say is, would you consider going on a date with me? Whatever your answer, please send a reply before our next mission. I think you know who is writing this by now. If you don't, just look down a bit more. I do hope if you refuse my offer, that we will continue to be friends._

_Sincerely Itachi_

I fell back on my pillow and placed the letter next to me. I lay there on my back staring up at the ceiling of my dimly lit room, thinking about the letter. I had never thought of Itachi as someone who would write me that kind of letter. I never even gave the fact that he probably liked me a chance to slip through my thoughts. I always thought of Itachi as my friend, maybe now as my boyfriend. I smiled a bit. Now that I thought of it, I did always want him to ask me out. I just never wanted it to jeopardize a mission…or our friendship. As I was still alone with my thoughts in my room, someone knocked on the door. My dad popped his head inside.

"Hey, I heard you got a letter"

I frantically worked to hide the scroll under the covers so he wouldn't want to see it.

"A letter? What are you talking about?"

"Your mom saw you come in and run upstairs with something in your hands, a scroll"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"I know he wrote you a letter"

"But how…"

"He asked me some advice on how to write a good letter for his 'friend'. I only figured it was for you"

"Ya…"

I started to feel my face flush a subtle pink, I did really like him and my dad could tell.

"What are you going to tell him?

"I can't say it to you!"

"Hey whatever, but if you want to talk more I'm here"

He started for the door, glanced back at me, and walked out turning the light off on his way out. Could he really read me that well? He was my dad after all. I ran over to get a blank scroll from my shelves. I set it, some ink, and a pen on my desk. I started thinking of how I could respond to him.

_Dear Itachi,_

_To sum up what your letter did to me, it made me realize my true feelings about you. I love how your gorgeous crimson tinted eyes gaze upon me, how your hair is like the shadow of the heavens themselves, I could go on or I could just say it in one phrase, you have the looks and personality that sweep me off my feet. You're so kind and sweet, always ready to take on anything. I hadn't thought of you as anything more than a friend before this, but now I have changed my mind. You really are someone that I like and would love to go on a date with. _

_Forever and always, Mariah_

I sat there reading what I had written in my room, lit only by the beams from the moon. I placed my ink and pen back into their spots and tied the letter with a red string. I lay back down onto my comfortable bed and drifted to sleep. I woke up early the next morning and decided to deliver the letter myself. I slowly made my way down the stairs and silently out the door. I ran across the yard and slowly opened the gate, just enough so that I could squeeze by. It was early enough so that there was nobody on the streets except Gai doing his morning laps. I quickly sprinted over to the Uchiha's place. The gate was closed, how was I supposed to get in now. I took a few steps back and hopped the wall. I vaguely had an idea of where Itachi's house was, I usually never went over to his house unless it was an emergency mission or something. I finally found the correct house and quickly slipped the letter into their mailbox. No one was around anyway so I shimmered back to the front gate of my house. I snuck back into my room via the window on the second floor. My pulse was a little higher, yet I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mission accomplished"

"What mission, and why did you sneak into your room?"

I turned around to see my mother and she had a very confused look on her face.

"Oh it was nothing, just…uh…early morning exercise"

She gave me a very skeptical look, but just kept walking on past my door. I leaned with my back to the wall and slowly slid down.

"Wow what kind of ninja am I, I can't even deliver a letter. At least our next mission isn't for a few days"

(Itachi's POV)

I had just gotten up and was about to head out for some morning training. My dad was sifting through the mail. I paused for a second in front of the door to see if he wanted to talk.

"Oh hey Itachi, you got a letter"

"Already? Wow that was fast"

"Where you expecting it?"

"No, it's nothing!"

I grabbed the scroll he had in his hand and ran back out of the room. I sat down on the walkway and opened it. I read through it and by the end, I had a smile on my face. She accepted.

"Oh score, you got a date with Mariah"

I was a bit startled but turned my head around to see Hiro behind me.

"Why are you over my shoulder reading my mail…why are you even here!"

"I just came over to see if you wanted to train with me, but I see you have more important things to be doing. I can't believe you pulled off getting a date with the Hokage's daughter, dude that's awesome! I'm so jealous"

"Would you get out of here!"

"Fine fine I'm leaving"

I walked back over to my room and placed the letter in a drawer under my desk. I quickly wrote up a small note and tied it onto one of my kunai. I got past my parents and started to walk over to Mariah's house. By now the gate was open for anyone to pass on through. I knew exactly which one was Mariah's room, I'm not a stalker or anything, she is just the only one that leaves her window open. I got into the big maple tree in front of her window. I made sure I would hit anything, threw the kunai, slid down the tree, and walked off.

(My POV)

I started looking through some of my scrolls I had set on the bookshelf. A few hours later, a kunai with a note came flying through my open window. I yanked it out of the wall and looked at it.

_Mariah, thanks for responding so quickly. How about I pick you up at your house at 3? I know you don't have anything today so I don't need an answer. I can't wait for tonight._

I put up the kunai and the note in the same place I had placed the first scroll. I looked at the clock and it was 12. I didn't quite know what to do…I had never been on a date before. What was I supposed to wear? How was I supposed to do my hair? So many questions popped into my head. I just took a deep breath, this was Itachi remember, I needed to lighten up. I took a shower and used my special conditioner. I got out, dried it, and brushed it like I usually do. I grabbed a hair tie and wrapped it loosely around my hair. I put on my headband again and fixed my bangs. Then I walked back over to my room, opened my closet, and examined what I had hanging in my closet.

"Well, I shouldn't wear what I usually do…all I really have is mission clothes. This is really the only I have without being way too formal"

It was a blue sort of low cut drawstring shirt with sleeves that go down to the middle of my arm. Then I just wore some navy capris. I looked at the mirror above my drawers.

"This is the best I can do for now"

I glanced over at the clock again, it was 1. I still had two hours left, what should I do? I decided to keep on reading the scrolls that I had started earlier. It was finally 2:55 and I was getting nervous. I finally heard the doorbell ring and walked downstairs. I slowly opened the door to a very different looking Itachi. He had on a bit more formal outfit, but not too much.

*Wow…he looks so different*

*Woah…she looks gorgeous. I better say something* "So I was thinking maybe we could go eat first"

"Sounds great"

So we walked over to the restaurant pretty much in silence. It was a bit awkward going on a date with my best friend. We got to the restaurant and sat down in one of the booths. The waiter took our order and we sat on opposite sides of the table.

*I need an ice breaker, something we both remember* "So how did you think the mission went?"

"It was a success, I mean we did get that weird old guy back to his home country"

"That guy did have a few screws loose. So have you ever been here before?"

"Um once with my parents, but that was a long time ago"

All the time we were talking, he was slowly making his way over to my side of the table.

"What are you doing?"

"Making this more of a date"

"If that's all, then you could've just asked"

I slid over closer to him and we met in the middle. We started talking more and his hand slid right over mine, slowly grasping it. He turned toward me to see if that was ok, I just smiled at him.

"So…did you like my letter?"

"I thought it was very sweet, I loved it"

"Good"

He moved his hand from mine, up the backboard of the chair in between us, and over my opposite shoulder. He slightly pushed on it, making me lean my head on his chest. He started carefully running his fingers throughout my hair.

"Your hair is so soft"

"Thanks, yours isn't so bad either"

I playfully flipped one of the pieces he had on the side of his face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but your food is ready"

The waiter was standing there with our food. We broke apart slightly and started eating. After a delicious meal of something other than ramen, he paid, and we walked out, hand in hand, over to the park. The whole time we were walking together, I could swear my heart beat a little faster. We walked down one of the lush paths with lots of foliage around it. After walking for a good ten minutes, the path ended at a beautiful lake. I decided on a nice little patch of grass, sat down, and leaned my back on the tree behind us. He immediately followed on my right side.

"I figured this would be a nice place to take you for our first date"

"It's beautiful Itachi, so lovely"

"That's why I picked it, it reminded me of you"

I could feel myself starting to turn a slight pink. He turned around and smiled at me. I immediately looked down, not to meet his eyes. He lightly pulled my chin up, so he could see my eyes. Then after a few moments, he gently kissed me. After a second or two, I decided to kiss him back. When we broke apart, I started turning a bright red.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about"

"I know, it's just…a few days ago you were my best friend, now you're that and my boyfriend"

"You really think of me as your boyfriend? I'm really glad to hear that. I was really nervous this morning after I read your letter, but now I feel really calm and relaxed. Do you think your mom and dad…"

"I'm sure they're fine with it. Besides even if they weren't, we would find a way to make this work"

I was getting a little tired, so I lay my head down on Itachi's shoulder and he started stroking my hair. We stayed like that for a while, watching the sunset.

* * *

Yay a really long chapter! I finally sat down at the computer and made myself write it. I've also been playing this cool game, Mabinogi. It's this crazy mmorpg and it's so fun ^-^. I hope to update very soon!!


	6. Chapter 6: Through Tough Times

The next part was a hard time in my life and I am just going to pick it up the day after the attack. My mom and dad were both gone and I was left to attempt to take care of my two siblings. I opened my door, dragged myself inside. It was barely the next morning, the event happened just a few hours ago. My hands clutched over my head as I slid down the wall. Maybe it was just a dream, a horrible nightmare that I would soon wake up from…but it wasn't and I knew that. Nothing was comforting my mind. I threw myself onto the bed, just sobbing in the pillow. I just couldn't get to sleep, so many things filled my head. I felt awful because I could have helped or anything he just told me to stay back and just do my job and let him handle it…but I shouldn't have I should have stopped him from doing it…and maybe we would have found another way, maybe he would still be here. I didn't want act too much like an older sister because if I did then they would act as if we were a cursed family or something because the only three of us left are Jinchuuriki. I let some of the ANBU and the Third take them for now. I just couldn't handle this right now, I was just going to stay in the house, alone the whole day. I barely moved the whole day, I just couldn't believe this was happening to me. Why am I now expected to be self sufficient!? There's nobody to help me out now, nobody to guide me enough. Two of the people I loved most were gone forever from my life…and I just didn't think I was going to make it through something like this. Every once in a while, I would just scream to myself, it would echo throughout the endless hallways and eventually get drowned out. I heard a knock on the door and figured I should probably get it. I stopped the crying as much as possible as I opened the door. Itachi was standing in the doorway, it was raining outside by now. He had a very discomforted look on his face when he saw me. I just shook my head, letting the tears flow again. I hugged his am hard as I could, burying my face in his soaking wet shirt.

"Why…why Itachi…why did this have to happen to me. Why did they have to leave me all alone. I'm too young for something like this"

"You'll never be alone, you have a village full of friendly faces"

"Most of those faces aren't truly friendly, just fake smiles to confuse people"

"You'd be surprised at how many of them really do care. Now let's get out of this rain"

He stepped inside and dried off, I sat down on the couch and held my head in my hands. He gave me comforting words, and it helped slightly, but he knew it was going to take a while to get even close to normal again. He offered to stay over, but I refused, I just wanted to be alone for a while. He understood and went back to his house. The next day was probably the hardest. I dragged myself out of bed, threw on the only black outfit that I had. I walked up to the Hokage's building where we were holding the precession. I held up well until I had to say something. I got through with my speech and just lost it. I collapsed onto the ground, just letting the tears flow. Many people came to comfort me, I guess Itachi was right. The next week or so, I just stayed alone in the house, not really feeling up to doing missions or anything. People stopped by and gave me things, groceries and such. I thanked them, I barely ate and there was hardly any food anyway, so it was an improvement. When I finally did get myself together enough to go on missions, the Third wouldn't send me on anything particularly dangerous. Everything was coming well, until one day Hiro just up and left, disappeared without a trace. We had no idea where he went and we didn't really have any time to go and find him. About five years later, we heard of a weird mission, something about some rouge ninja looking to capture bijuu. At first Hokage-san, I don't really talk to them with much respect, didn't want me to go on this mission, but eventually agreed to let us go. When we got to the site where we got the call from, we just stared. There was Hiro in a black cloak with red clouds on it. It was like he was the head of a gang with just a few random Chuunin and Jounin. We confronted him and he kept murmuring something fairly inaudible.

"The bijuu are the key, they can help end all wars and help us to rebuild this world into the perfect paradise"

We just looked at him and he came up, trying to attack us. We backed off a bit but I had a splitting pain go through my stomach, more precisely the seal. This time I didn't even go to the room, it just broke loose. The chakra came resonating out at an alarming rate. I lost most consciousness but held on a little bit. The dragon came out and wasn't kidding around this time. It let out not just the 'normal' amount of chakra, but 2 tails. Considering if I ever got to three, it would be catastrophic, 2 couldn't have been good. It got down on all fours and ran towards them.

"_Odama Rasengan!"_

It went through all of them like it was nothing. They weren't dead, but close to it. It wasn't going to stop there, it wanted blood and lots of it. It ran its tongue over the pure white fangs and set its eyes on Itachi. It lounged for him and right before it struck, it stopped dead in its tracks. I was trying to pull back consciousness but it was so hard. I wasn't going to let it hurt someone I care about, not again. I had to release all of the chakra I had left, but it finally dissipated. I regained my vision but didn't have enough energy to do anything else. I was on the ground within a few seconds.

When light once again shone on my eyes, I was at my house, in my bed.

"Wha…what the"

"I brought you back to the leaf"

"You're not hurt are you!"

He shook his head and I breathed a sigh of relief. It was short lived though, I winced in pain and curled in on my stomach with my arms over it.

"This is just out of control"

He gave me a very concerned look, he knew it was trouble.

A while later, it came up again. The Third wanted us to take care of it, but I had no idea where Itachi was. By now it was night and I had a really bad feeling about this. I was running around trying to find Itachi, when I heard something from the Uchiha complex. I ran in there to see that there were dead bodies all on the ground. I shimmered around it trying to keep myself together. Then I ran into Itachi's house, and I saw it, he was right there with a bloody katana.

"Itachi what the hell are you doing!?"

"Something I have to do"

Then he took the sword brought it down on two shadowy figured on the ground. I turned my head away from the sight at the last second.

"Itachi, why are you doing this!?"

"I'm going to find a way to help"

How is this helping anything!?"

"You'll understand later"

He just looked at me with an odd emotion in his eyes and he started to walk out. Right as he was, Sasuke and Naoki came in. I shoved Itachi aside, grabbed both of them, and attempted to run back over to my house. I got a few yards, and then Hiro come up in front of me.

"Well, looks like you're trapped"

"What now…"

I told Naoki and Sasuke to keep going while I held him off. We started to fight, but I had been on an S ranked mission earlier that day. I didn't have much chakra and he had a power unlike anything I had ever seen. It was his Kekkei Genkai. It made 6 copies of him more like 6 personalities of him. Each one had different strengths and I couldn't keep up and he nearly killed me but let me live because I had one of the bijuu he needed, why he didn't take me to take it out of me that day I will never know. Within a few minutes, I had passed out from bloodloss. Sasuke or Naoki must have seen me because when I woke up I was at the hospital but I still needed to find a purpose in life…now I didn't have any teammates here or family really…I guess that the next couple of years I just wandered trying to find myself a purpose or at least try to bide time until I could think of a plan to get my teammates back. I wandered the village not really doing anything, just getting by. I wasn't my usual self, the person that wouldn't let anything get to her, I was just a very depressed kunoichi. I tried to hide my sorrow behind my usual grin, but it didn't fool anyone. They all knew that I was just covering up my true feelings. After a while, I just stopped smiling, I didn't frown either, just a normal face. So much loss, such is the life of a shinobi, or at least that's what we're taught. I tried going on missions, but it just was never the same going alone. I had just come back from such a mission and I was just heading home.

"I wonder if I'm going to get another mission tomorrow. It would be nice if I could do something else for a change"

I noticed a familiar blonde boy running down the street. I sighed and grabbed him by the collar as he was passing by.

"Ok what did you do now?"

"Well…"

"NARUTO YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!" Iruka shouted as he ran down the road.

"Not again, what did you do?"

"Oh Mariah you got him, he was drawing graffiti again"

"How many times are you going to do this before you get it in your head it's not a good thing?"

"Many more times!"

"Well if you don't go and clean it up, I'm not going to take you to some ramen"

"I'm going, I'm going!!!!"

"What am I going to do with that kid"

"You're actually dealing with him quite well"

"Ya right, I'm always on stupid missions alone, I can't watch both of them"

"I understand that you're trying to deal with all of this, just remember to smile every once in a while"

"What is there to smile about? My teammates are gone, my parents are dead, and now I have to take care of these little kids!"

"But at least you're still here in the village, making sure it will always be safe"

"Oh that's wonderful, all my existence is only to help the village? Iruka I'm still just a kid myself, I can't handle all of this!"

"Well I'm always here if you want to talk"

"I've had about enough of just talking. I'm out of here"

I just walked back to my house, my big almost empty house. I tossed my ninja stuff on the bed and went into the backyard. I lay down on the grass and stared up at the starry sky, trying to get my head straight. I ended up talking and yelling to myself for a while. I heard something from the other side of the yard, Naoki popped her head outside.

"Look I get it, your teammates left and now you have to go on missions alone. There's no reason why you can't be sad"

"Thanks for that, how about we train together tomorrow?"


	7. Chapter 7: Back to Basics

In the months following, I spent it doing the same sorts of things. I did take my dad's advice and go research bijuu in the sand village. That took up a lot of time and I learned tons of things. Most of the things though, I learned out of experience. I tried to spend more time talking in the sealing room, and I got a lot of information that way. I had become the expert on the subject, known far and wide for my expertise. A few years later here I am, I am now going to be a sensei to some genin because the hokage thought that I needed someone to care for and someone to trust, because I was having such problems adjusting to being a one-kunoichi team. He, to my surprise, assigned me to team 7 with Kakashi. I figure he did that on purpose to keep an eye on me. One of our first missions was something about protecting a bridge builder or something like always I didn't pay attention until I heard that it was a C ranked mission.

"Well that's better than picking weeds or building fences like usual"

Of course everyone heard me and they all looked right at me and I just looked away, I was so sick of these stupid genin missions. I already did these once why did I have to do them again. Either way I was stuck with it. So we left for the land of waves with the odd drunk guy we were escorting. His name was Tazuna. We encountered minimal resistance on the way over to the Land of Waves. We did run into one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist, but 'defeated' him easily. After we carried Kakashi to Tazuna's house, he got his crutch, and we headed off into the forest. I sat on one of the branches, meditating and resting. The genin were completing the tree climbing exercises. I had nothing interesting to do during this time, so I decided to head back to the house. I sat on the back porch, gazing off at the sea's eternal bliss. I felt a tear fall from my eyes, as just a few more followed. The group came out to see if I was alright. I just got up onto my feet and walked back inside. Everyone in the house treated me different, like they knew what I was going through. I liked the consideration but what I needed now was just to have a good fight to take it all out on.

The next day, I got my wish. One of the seven swordsmen of the mist returned, the one we believed that we had killed. I had, had enough of the tracker ninja, Haku's, needles and did something I hadn't done in a while…I went into the sealing room. It was of course accidental, but I had that same feeling of paralysis. When it started I couldn't help it, I was taking this kid out and his stupid partner too, it was the only way that I could release some rage from before, not like I could control it anyway, it comes out pretty much whenever it wants to. I had been working on controlling it but I was missing something in my studies. When Naruto and Sasuke saw me and looked somewhat concerned, but they got the message and stepped back. I went full jinchuuriki and destroyed all the mirrors in one shot, then went after Haku who was really terrified of me now. I just smirked and gave him the most powerful Rasengan I had done in a while. It felt good, so I went and gave the big sword guy a piece too. I pushed the chakra back with force and fell onto my knees for a few minutes. Kakashi came and helped me up, we headed back to the house.

"How are you feeling, you gave us quite a scare back there", Kakashi said in passing.

"I'm ok I guess…"

"So you're ok to go back to the village now?"

"Yes sure, but I think this time I'm shimmering you guys it's so much easier"

All of them but Kakashi just looked at me and tried to figure out what I was talking about. I just laughed and told them to hold my hand and in the time it took you to read this sentence, we were there. I just headed home after the mission. Kakashi must have told the hokage because he asked me how I was feeling and if everything was ok. I just ignored him, he knew that I wasn't ok.

After the second stage of the Chuunin exams, things were becoming tense around the village, something was up. By this time I was getting quite attached to the new team 7, but of course Orochimaru would go and like ruin everything. He gave Sasuke and Naoki a curse mark and well I knew that would lead to nothing but trouble. Orochimaru had a plan to destroy the leaf village and I wasn't going to stand for it. But before Naoki and Gaara could finish their fight the sand ninja were called to action, they were together with Orochimaru on his plan to take down the leaf village, to this day I still have no idea why. He had his sound ninja set up a barrier. I had to go and help my village, so I took off towards where Orochimaru was fighting. Then it hit me, I could break the barrier.

"Kenpai sutoraiki (heavy chakra strike)"

Then the barrier broke just enough so that I could get in. Then I saw him and something in my body just broke and I started to lose control, like just knowing that he was once in Hiro's gang just made me snap. He had killed the 3rd hokage and this just added to the anger that was building inside my body. He was going down one way or another. Then I lunged at him and barely touched him but still enough to make him bleed pretty badly.

"Kaze ya danmaku (wind arrow barrage)"

I sent a wave of hundreds of chakra arrows straight at him. He dodged some but couldn't dodge them all and the ones that hit were a direct hit and made him fall to the ground. I lost control again and the chakra came out and I lost most consciousness. Then I was ready to finish it, I summoned my sword and got ready for the final blow

"Sutoraiki za kyuu bijuu (strike of the nine tailed beasts)"

Then I plunged my sword into his stomach, turned it and a bunch of summoning symbols appeared. Then the spirits of the bijuu came out of the symbols and flew around and killed all of the sound ninja and any sand ninja that had a real intent to kill, not just told to, then they came back and striked Orochimaru in the chest and he was dead on contact. The barrier broke and I fell unconscious because of all the chakra I used up for that jutsu.

I woke up in the hospital, jumping up out of the bed and out to the Hokage's office. The first thing that came to my mind was, who was going to be the fifth Hokage? I went to the only people who could give me a truthful answer, the village elders. They of course didn't know either but with such short notice they would have to decide quickly and probably have only one hokage for a while until they could formally find another hokage, since the village usually had 2 hokage's at one time for this exact reason. They were sending Jiraiya off to find someone that they were confident would be a good replacement. I opted that he take Naruto with him and he obliged. At least that's one less thing I have to worry about for a while.


	8. Chapter 8:Racing Isn't All That Great

Naruto was there and back in just a week or two. Tsunade was the person that they coronated as the fifth hokage. I was actually happy with this, I had met her before she left, she was a real down to earth person. We had gotten called down to the Hokage's office once more for a mission. We got there we were of course assigned a mission, about a tournament and how we needed to protect one of the racers. The mission started the next day, the racer person we were protecting was a boy, and his name was Idate. Some rain ninja or something were hired as body guards for the other competitor so we had to protect him from them, the catch was we had to be there by about 10 minutes from now. Of course they all looked at me.

"Ugh fine I'll just shimmer us there"

So I shimmered us over to the house we were supposed to meet him at. Then I saw who the guy that hired us was, it was one of our old mission guys.

"Hey Tatsaro, what's up?"

All of the genin looked at me like I couldn't talk to someone of such high authority like that.

"Oh no its fine I've known Mariah for a while"

"We used to have missions with him all the time"

He told us where we were staying and that the race was tomorrow and the rules of the race and stuff. We went to the house we were staying at and we all went to sleep.

The next day was the race and we were all ready for it when, right when the race started Idate ran an odd way when the boat for the first part was right in front of him. He kept running and we just stood behind and watched to see what his plans were, well most of us, except for Naruto who went up to him and yelled at him for not going the right way.

"Duh the winds are all wrong and if you go to the tip of the island the winds will blow the SAILBOAT right to the other island".

"You idiot, I could have used a wind jutsu to move the sailboat at dangerously high speeds! Wind is like my element"

Then he remembered and I slapped my forehead and we just kept running.

"So where are we going anyway?"

"My friend has a boat for us to use on the tip of the island".

When we got there it was a bigger boat than the other one but it was still a sailboat. We got in it and started cruising over to the other island. But about ½ way there we were attacked by some rain genin The only problem was that they threw oil on the boat and Sasuke and Naoki being the geniuses they are used a fireball jutsu and caught the boat on fire.

While we took out the rain genin, our genin evacuated the runner and took off towards the island. After the boat capsized, we ran into a bit of a problem, a rain Anbu, Aoi. We had met before, but back then he was a chunin of the leaf. After he stole the 2nd hokage's sword of thunder spirit, he left the village and went to become a jounin of the rain and was apparently promoted.

"I see you haven't changed in all of these years"

I just glared at him, everyone else just looked at me with a puzzled look like, 'you know him?'. With that I ran at him with full doujutsu flaring. Then he did something I really hoped he wouldn't, he pulled out the sword of the thunder spirit. That's when the chakra came spilling out, the thunder spirit sword was the sword that helped defeat the 3-tailed dragon before. I couldn't control it, I was going after that accursed sword. Aoi looked really surprised at my reaction to him pulling out the sword, but he just stood there laughing at me.

"Well well, it seems your more intuned to your bijuu than I remember"

I just lunged at him with a full power rasengan to the sword but it wouldn't budge, it wouldn't even crack. He used the force of the sword to electrocuted me with the sword and I fell to the ground, not unconscious, just in pain and the chakra went away. Naoki went at him and used a fireball jutsu to distract him enough so that she could get me out of there.

We stepped back and elaborated on the situation. We finally agreed that Naruto would take Idate to the race site while we fought here. I got the chakra out again and this time I was going sword on sword. We lunged at each other and stopped in the middle while our swords clashed in the silence. When he broke away, he pulled out an umbrella, threw it up, and thousands of poison needles flew right towards me, and most hit. This time when I fell to the ground I wasn't going to get up for a while. The poison was circulating throughout my body at a high rate. Most of them just stood there but Naoki came and picked me up and with a genjutsu, Sasuke got Aoi distracted enough for us to escape for the moment.

We ran to a nearby cave and waited for him to leave. When I woke up, I saw her standing over me with a wet cloth.

"Ugh…what happened?"

"You got hit by the poison needles but it's ok now. It's also probably the last time we rely on you to get the job done for a while"

"We need to catch up to Naruto before Aoi finds him"

Then we took off toward the Todoroki Shrine. We found Naruto but Aoi was with him and we needed to find a way to let Naruto by but not let Aoi notice.

This time I was going to get rid of that guy. I felt a gut wrenching pain and the chakra took over again, but this time, I decided to use one of my more special jutsu's, the Rasenyaiba. I had used it during a few fights earlier. I started to charge it but before I could finish, he stabbed me…right in the stomach. I coughed up blood and fell to the ground, but this time I wasn't going to faint, I couldn't, if I did then who knows what would happen. I slowly tried to stand up, when I did Aoi was fighting Naoki and Sasuke, and it looked like they was winning because they were more of mid-ranged fighters while Aoi was a long-ranged fighter.

I charged it again and this time I got enough time to do it. I motioned for them to get away and they did. Then I hit Aoi with the Rasenyaiba, you could tell it was working, he screamed in pain while his cells were slowly being sliced through. While this was happening I blacked out from the blood loss from his sword through my stomach. I woke up, they were attempting to carry me back to the house we were staying at.

"Oh so you're awake, Naoki healed your stomach but you shouldn't move around much, it's still healing".

After he said that, I fell asleep.

When we got into the village, they took me straight to Tsunade's office.

"C'mon in, what the hell happened to her?

"She got stabbed by the sword of thunder spirit"

"Oh that sort of explains it…well put her on the table and I will have a look"

I felt them take me over to the table and Tsunade healed the rest of my wounds.

"Now don't go overboard on the training and stuff or it won't heal fast"

I rolled my eyes at her and she gave me the same look back. I was able to walk myself home and sat in front of the couch for the rest of the night, staring at the fireplace.


	9. Chapter 9: The Day That Changed My Life

Over the next couple of months, Naoki and Sasuke had left the village. Tsunade had no other decision than to send a group of genin after them, they had little chance of success. I reassured her though, I had talked to them before they left, they said they'd keep in touch with me. It seemed that my prediction was correct, the group they had sent came back empty handed. Naruto was acting more like I was a while ago. I helped comfort him, but his ambitions would constantly get in the way. Tsunade just sent him on many missions, that really lead to no progress in his quest. One day we had heard about the Akatsuki's whereabouts and activities. I went up to Tsunade and begged her for this mission.

"Come on Tsunade! You have to put me on this mission."

"Look, we have seen what they can do, if I let you go then…"

"But they are my teammates! I think I have the right to go along"

"If you got hurt, then I who would look after Naoki and Naruto, make sure that they are brought up right?"

Well they can handle themselves! Please just let me go"

"Fine but the deal is at least Kakashi and I go along too"

"I'm fine with that! We'll leave tomorrow"

"Ok, but what are you really planning on doing when you find them?"

"Well…I'm not quite sure, I just…"

"No I understand. I just want you to be able to handle it"

I ran through a vague plan in my head as I walked to the village gates the next day.

"Ok let's go!"

"You do know what you're getting into right?"

"Ya…but if you keep asking me this I'm going to get nervous"

I shimmered them off to the spot. It was a cave in the middle of the river country.

"Hm I see you found us, I was just about to go look for you"

"Now why would you do that?"

"Oh well, because it's about time for us to enact our plan"

"What the heck are you talking about?"  
"Nothing you need to know"

"Whatever, now let's get to it!"

We started to fight but there were so many more of them than us. We were outmatched fairly easily, but these would be the last people to use the bijuu on.

"This is not going wel…"

Something suddenly zapped me in the back and I was out.

"Now for the finishing blow", he took aim with his Shinra Tensei

"Stop. What do you think you're doing?!"

**(Itachi's POV)**

"I'm just making things easier for the plan, you understand don't you"

"No, why would you do that!? She is already out, you did enough"

"Just stay out of it and let me do this"

Then I jumped in front of them to stop Hiro from going anymore.

"Itachi, are you really going to give up all that we have accomplished for this?"

"Yes, I thought we had a deal"

"So are you with us or against us?"

"I'm all with you"

Then I picked up Mariah as we started running back to the village.

**(Hiro's POV)**

"Don't you think we should go after them?"

"Nah just let them leave, we can still get the other 6 before we mess with them"

"But wouldn't it be easier to just do it now, hmm?"

"I said just let them leave. Come let's go back"

**(Itachi's POV)**

When we got back to the village, we ran over to the hospital so that we could look at her wounds.

"So are you going to stay?"

"Yes, I'm not going to leave again, if I can stay"

"Of course you can stay, now here's your real test, she's coming back into it"

Mariah just sat there staring out the window

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I need some time to think"

With that she shimmered out of the room.

"I should have known that she would act like this"

"Well you did kill your clan and leave"

"Yes but I was ordered to…but I wouldn't expect her to have known that…"

"Then why didn't you tell her? And you were ordered to!?"

"Because it would have made her even more worried and she wouldn't have let me go and do the mission. The counselors ordered me to exterminate them, they were planning a coup"

"But it was for the good of the village and for her. When you left, were you guys…"

"Yes we were kind of going out, but just a little while"

"Then you just have to get her to trust you again, and so that she knows you won't leave again, just tell her the truth"

"Yes but how? You saw how she just left without much of anything"

"Hmm I have an idea, I'll go get Natsumi! She'll be able to talk some sense into her, she isn't far away this week"

"Who is Natsumi anyway? I always hear her name but never know who she is"

"She is Mariah's best friend, a jounin from the cloud village. We met her on one of our missions"

"So anyway, I'll go get her. I'll be back in a few minutes, Itachi don't go anywhere"

He poofed away again.

Meanwhile **(My POV)**

I shimmered over into the middle of the forest where I could just think. That's when Natsumi came up to me.

"So, your having some issues with what to do because Itachi came back?"

"Well ya…I just don't know! I don't know if I can trust him, he killed his entire clan. If he leaves again I don't know what I would do. I can't handle that again Natsumi, you remember what I went through after that."

"Mariah, if you never take risks then how will you know if he is the one you are truly meant for. Besides, when he left weren't you two going out? You were such a cute couple. I think that he is probably the one you are meant for, he really cared about you and I think he still does."

I said nothing in response to that.

"Well, I'm not your mom or anything so it's really your decision, but just remember how it used to be. I'm sure he did what he did for a reason."

"He killed the whole clan. If he has a good explanation, I might give him another chance…I'll have to think about it though."

"How about you decide at tonight's party!"

"Why are we even having a party anyway?"

"You're going, whether you like it or not, I'm going to drag you to it. Now just try to think about it"

**(Itachi's POV)**

"Well? How did it go?"

"It went…well not as great as planned, but she is considering it. You just have to do something special for tonight"

"Like?"

"Just get up there and tell her how you feel"

"I have nothing in mind though"

"I'm sure you have something, you can think of something from the heart"

"Well there is something"

"Great! Just use that, now to get you some real clothes"

After her and Natsumi walked out of the room, Naruto started again.

So you do you have something special you can do to make her believe you and trust you again?"

"I think I have an idea"

"Good, girls love sappy stuff like that, you should have seen her after you left. She was a hopeless wreck that didn't do anything much out of her house, didn't even do missions"

"I never meant to hurt her. I just wanted to protect her. it was a mission, I had to do it."

"Ya I get it, we all know now. She just…after her dad and mom"

"Ya, she is very trusting"

"And when someone breaks that trust, even unintentionally, she just…"  
"I get it, she doesn't open up to many people. So anyway, I need some clothes for tonight"

"Oh I have some for you, there"

"How did you even get back in here, you just left."

"I have my ways, now just wear that to the party, and you should be fine"

"Thanks guys so much for helping me out like this"

"Hey it's no problem, now go get ready, it starts in a few hours"

A few hours later

**(My POV)**

Me-"What should I do, should I just forgive him or not? What if he leaves again? Why am I asking myself these questions in my head, I should just forgive him…? He was the best thing that happened to me.

Out of the blue, I heard a knocking at my door.

"Hi, you ready to go?"

"Ya I guess, it's going to be an interesting night"

We walked over to the building that they had planned this is.

"I can't do this, I mean what am I going to tell him? He is a murderer, why did they even let him in the village"

"Just tell him what's in your heart, or let him tell you"

After we walked inside, everyone was there even thought it was quite early for the party. Everyone was just staring at me and I just sat down. Then Natsumi went up to the stage that was in the front.

Natsumi-"Ok to start off the night we will be having dinner then speeches. So everyone have fun and we will get this show up and running"

"So who is going to give a speech?"

"Well I was thinking maybe you?"

"Me? Why me?"

"I think you have something to say, so eat and get ready, you'll go second"

"Wait, who's going first?"

Before I could say it she left, walking towards the food. After a few hours of mingling and eating it was finally time for the short speeches. When Natsumi and Naruto had gone up there and introduced the first person I couldn't believe it…she said Itachi was going to go first.

When he got up there, he looked right at me. You could see the sadness in his eyes. I tried to look away but just felt myself drawn to watch him.

"I know I've done some messed up things in my life. I know that we can't just forget about it. All I really want is that someone that I deeply care about would forgive me. I really do have an explanation for her. It was my mission Mariah, I had to for the sake of the village. If I didn't then someone else might have had to. I know I should have told you, and maybe you won't forgive me, I just wanted you to know the truth…"

I stared down at the ground, I guess I really need to make up my mind now. I walked up onto the small platformed stage and thought for a second before starting.

"A lot of tragic things have happened to me in the past few years. After my parents died I didn't really know what I was going to do. People in the village were always nice and caring about it and always know that it was a tender subject. Then, just a few years ago, I lost both of my teammates too. I didn't know what to do with myself then, I had nobody there to help me through it, nobody to wipe away the tears. I felt like something was missing from my life…what I'm trying to say is that I missed that person, deep in my heart I just wanted to make up with him, but I couldn't after what he did, but maybe I'll change my mind"

A few tears fell from my face as I walked down from the stage back onto the couch. Itachi soon followed after me, wanting desperately to talk.

"You know I never meant to hurt you"

"I get that now, if you would have just told me"

"And I know that I really should have"

"Itachi, what if you leave again? I can't handle going through something like that agai…"

He pushed on my back and gently kissed me, holding us close together. The tears just started flowing as I hugged him, forcing his back onto the arm of the couch and I wiped my tears on his shirt. He smiled a bit and stroked my hair for the duration of the night.


	10. Chapter 10: Many Things Left Understood

I must have fallen asleep yesterday and nobody bothered to wake me up because the next day, I had to silently slip back to my house to get some breakfast. I made some toast and cereal, not much to get me awake again. I headed up to my room, sill with a piece of toast in my mouth, to go and see if I could find his headband. I knew I had it somewhere around here, then I remembered, I had put it on the mantle with all of my pictures. I decided to leave it right where it was and wait to see if he wanted it back. Around 9 or so in the morning, I finally heard a knock on the door while I was organizing scrolls in my room. I leisurely walked over and opened the door, being sure to take my time.

"Oh so you remembered where my house was?"

"It hasn't been that long, I bet you still know where mine is"

"True true, did you need something?" Playfully toying with him is quite fun.

"I figured you would want to see me after all this time, if you don't want to then I'll just leave"

"It is your choice, here I was going to give you your headband back and everything"

"Well I can get my headband, then I'll be off"

"Alright, it's in the living room"

He walked right past me and into the main corridor. What he didn't notice was that I was standing in the doorway of the living room. I grabbed his headband and slipped it into my pocket. It took him a good ten minutes before he came back.

"Are you lost by chance?"

"Not anymore, now where was it?"

"I said in the living room, I never said where"

"So that's how it's going to be?"

He rummaged through things for a while until he finally got that I had it.

"Are you going to give it to me or what?"

"Who said I have it?"

"If you don't have it, then you wouldn't mind me checking"

He slid onto the couch I was sitting on, and put his arm across my shoulder.

"You can't just give me it?"

"That would take the fun out of it"

I turned to him and waited to see what he was going to do. He raised his hand to my face and caressed my cheek very gently. He pulled our lips together and slipped his tongue into my mouth. My mouth was fully occupied and my tongue was being brushed, rubbed, and tapped. His tongue curled around mine and then recoiled. His lips detached from mine as he returned to his original position on the couch.

"Here, take your headband back"

"Finally, hey do you think I could stay here with you for a while?"

"Sure, you can stay in this big place with me, not like I have any other company here, but you do have to stay in a different room"

"Of course"

"But don't stay too far"

"Alright then"

"Oh and Kakashi wanted to see us at the training grounds about an hour ago"

"So then he might be there by now?"

"Maybe"

I showed him to his room then they headed out the door. When we had gotten to the training grounds, Kakashi was amazingly there already. He had just wanted to tell us something that we had already thought was going to happen, Itachi and I were going to be on the same team once more. If we had to, we would be sent on two man cell missions, but for the most part, just be with Kakashi for a while. He had another task that day that he had to attend to, so we were done for the day. I smiled then hugged him. I hugged him, leaning my head on his chest.

"Promise me you won't leave again"

"Of course I won't leave. I do have something to tell you, I found a way to help you control the bijuu"

"Really? How?"

"All I need you to do is look into my eyes"

I was hesitant at first, but he seemed to know what he was doing. I shut my eyes and started down the hallway to the sealing room. He grabbed one of my hands and I opened my eyes right into his Sharingan. I was back in the hallway, but this time Itachi was there with me.

"How did you…"

"Just follow my lead, I'll need your help"

We walked down the hallway and up to the sealing room. It was abnormally windier than usual.

"_Ah I see you are back, I have not seen you in a while. You even have someone else with you. I vaguely remember you. You are that boy from a few years ago, correct? What do you want?"_

"You'll see"

He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and glanced over at me. I shut my eyes and activated my Drakugan, attempting to figure out what he was doing. We were not going to really fight it, all genjutsus. We wouldn't stand a chance against a full powered bijuu. We were just pushing it back as far as we could into the room. I distracted it while Itachi went up to it and caught it in a few chakra chains. He touched its neck, did a lot of complicated handsigns, and ended with a half tiger. It turned the chakra into real chains, with the indestructibility of chakra. Itachi disappeared and grabbed my hand in the real world. I immediately snapped out of it.

"There that should help. You should have an easier time with it now, it cannot fully break one tail now"

"I have many questions for you"

I pestered him a bit with all of my constant questions.

The next day, I got up early, ate breakfast, and silently headed out the door. I walked down the path of the river, to the shrine of the ninjas past, the Hero's Memorial. I try to head there every day before the missions, just standing there in silent remorse and meditation. In the rain or snow, I still stay there for an hour or two every morning.

"I thought I might find you here"

"Itachi, what did you need from me?"

"Informing you that we have a mission today"

"Alright, I'll be there"

"Do you come here every day?"

"I try to, sometimes I swear that I can feel them here"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were watching"

"Something like that wouldn't surprise me either, maybe one day I'll see them again"

"I'll try to help you with that"

"Thanks, shouldn't we get going to the gates now"

We had a C ranked missions to do, something about guarding a princess on her way back to her kingdom. We got to the gate and Kakashi was there with the princess they were talking about. She was quite snobby, egocentric and very needy. Right after we got out of the village, I was about ready to kill her already.

"Geeze, I hate all of you! Except you, you're kind of cute for a ninja"

She was obviously pointing to Itachi and that ticked me off a bit.

"You haven't talked the whole time you've been guarding me. Go get me some water, I'm thirsty"

She was referring to me, but I just kept walking, completely ignoring her.

"Fine ignore me, I'm tired, you should carry me there"

I lunged at her with my katana, Itachi grabbed my shoulder and stopped me about an inch from her neck.

"Just let it go, have Kakashi deal with her"

"Fine, but if she comes near me again, I'm going to cut off her head"

We had finally gotten to the half way point, a small town on the outskirts of the Fire country. Kakashi had gotten us a hotel, only two rooms though and he wanted a room to himself.

"You all have to distribute yourselves among the beds, there are only three of them, so two of you will sleep in the same bed. The princess immediately jumped onto the bed with Itachi, begging to sleep in his bed.

"Princess, if you don't mind, I would rather sleep with Mariah tonight"

"You're making me sleep alone!"

"If you want, you can sleep with my younger brother Naruto"

"Forget it"

I chuckled a bit at her frustration. I got into my pajamas and climbed into the bed with Itachi.

The next morning, we had just gotten on our way and she was fairly quiet. A few miles later, she started on her ranting again. I tuned her out, but something caught my attention.

"You are so impolite, your parents must have been horrible people to raise a child like that"

I let the chakra flow out and lunged at her, knocking her into one of the surrounding trees. I charged a Rasengan to finish her off, but Itachi grabbed my hand and pulled me into a deep kiss. I was so surprised that the chakra disappeared and I kissed him back. I was blushing by the end, and everyone was looking at us oddly the whole way there. We got to the castle, the king and queen were there waiting for us.

"You got our little girl here safely, good job"

"No thanks to the blonde girl"

I guess she didn't even know my name.

"Oh well, you're still here and that's all that matters. You blonde girl, what is your name, age and rank"

"Me? I am Mariah Namikaze, 19, a Jounin part-time ANBU"

"You are perfect to marry our son"

"Wait, do what!?"

The prince walked in and a couple of guards took me and shoved me into a nearby room with him.

"You should know that I am never going to agree to this"

"Like you have a choice"

"I think I do"

I pulled my hand behind my back and blew him through the wall with a Rasengan. I stepped over him and walked out of the castle with Itachi at my heels.


	11. Chapter 11: The Plan

The Akatsuki was growing in movement and I was planning to leave for a while to take the light off of the Leaf village.

"So Tsunade what do you think?"

"Well, I'll allow it, but you're not going out there alone. They might still come after you even if you aren't in the village"

"That won't be a problem, I have someone in mind already. Would you keep an eye on Naruto for me?"

"Of course, but you better take care of yourself, I don't want to be responsible if anything happens to you"

"Don't worry, I won't get myself killed out there"

"Then good luck"

"You too"

I walked back to my house and sat down on the couch. I waited for about five minutes until Itachi came in.

"You're back early, when you said you were going to go and talk to Tsunade, I was expecting something more drastically time consuming"

"Well it was a simple conversation. Hey, I wanted to ask you something"

"Alright go"

"Would you mind coming with me on a little journey?"

"A journey? To where?"

"Nowhere in particular, just to get out of the village for a while"

"Of course I'll go with you but, I don't really get why you're leaving"

"We'll come back, just in a little while"

"Alright then, let's go"

"I'll meet you up front in 20 minutes"

I had already gotten my things together and simply shimmered myself over to the Hero's Memorial, might as well get some good wishes before my journey.

"I'll be back in a little while, I'm sure you two know what is happening around here anyway. I'm sure it's better for me to just stay out of it for a while, I'm sure you understand. Besides, not like I'm just abandoning the village, I'm doing this in the best interests of it. I guess I'll have to talk to you when I get back, bye"

* * *

This is a REALLY short chapter, but don't worry, a longer one will come out today, I PROMISE


	12. Chapter 12: New Day

It's been about two years since we were at the Leaf village. Personally, I didn't think we didn't look much different. Of course, if you see someone every day, you wouldn't notice if they started to look different. We walked past the gates and someone took notice.

"Mariah-san! I was supposed to tell you when you got back to go and see the Hokage right away"

"Alright, we'll head over there now"

I walked down the main road and curiously looked at the shops and such on each side, nothing seemed to have changed. I saw Ichiraku's and debated whether or not to go in. In the end, I figured I should head off to the Hokage's before I do anymore sightseeing. So I walked at a casual pace to the Hokage's office. I got within view of the place and someone was there upfront, Shizune.

"Mariah? I can't believe you're back, it's been a while"

"I'll talk to you later, I need to see Tsunade"

She nodded and I headed up the stairs. I knocked on the door, was let inside, seeing her sitting there behind a massive stack of papers.

"Tsunade, are you in there somewhere?"

She reached over the pile and had a surprised look on her face.

"You two are back? I couldn't have guessed you'd come on the same day that your brother got back"

"Got back? Where was he?"

"He took off with Jiraiya for a little while. I want you to take some time off and go talk to some of those people who've been asking about you so much"

"So you don't need us right away?"

"Oh I do, but I think you should go instead"

"Thanks for our day off then"

I hurried out of the room before she changed her mind. I walked down the stairs and nearly ran into a few of the ninja coming up with more stacks of paper.

"So where to first, the house or the Memorial?"

"Preferably the Memorial, I don't really feel like tackling that giant house after two years"

"So it's agreed"

At the Memorial, what do you know, we found Kakashi.

"Hey stranger, what have you been up to"

"Nothing much, I'm surprised to see you here, I thought you were gone for a while"

"That while is over now"

"Hey did you hear?"

"Hear what?" I inquired, I hadn't heard anything really since I got there.

"Well I shouldn't tell you if you haven't heard"

"Just spill already"

"Mariah don't get into this"

"Hey, Itachi I'm prepared to fight it out of him, it obviously has something to do with me"

"I'll just tell you because I don't feel like a fight right now. You're one of the candidates to become the other Hokage"

"Woah woah, when did this happen!?"

"The fact that you knew Tsunade and she knows you and your abilities. She thought you would be a good person to be alongside her. It was one of your ambitions if I remember correctly"

"Yes it was, but that was a while ago, I don't know that I would want that responsibility now"

"Either way, you're one of three candidates, so I wouldn't worry too much, it's only a 33% chance"

"You're right, I wouldn't get picked anyway"

"And also, we have a mission tomorrow so get ready"

"We'll meet you up front at nine then, until then"

* * *

Ok it wasn't that much longer, but I didn't break my promise ^-^. I have a party on friday and a church thing on saturday, so maybe a new chapter on sunday


	13. Chapter 13: Mission Alone for a Surprise

We got to the gates at nine and surprisingly Kakashi was actually there.

"So what's our mission going to be?"

"Something very simple, we are just going to have you deliver this top priority message to the Sand village and also make sure not one person reads it except for who it's going to. You'll probably have some bandits or hired ninja on your tail, so watch your step. We want this done by tomorrow at 2:30"

"But it's a three day trip to the sand, you want us there and back in one day?"

"Not both of you, just you Mariah"

"What…why just me, what if something happens?"

"I thought you said you could handle anything"

"I can, this won't stop me at all"

"Just remember, nobody can see the contents except for the Kazekage"

"I'll see you both by two thirty tomorrow then"

I grabbed the package and ran out the gate as fast as I could. I was going to have to use all of my speed to get there fast enough. I would have to get to the village by nightfall, then I could sleep for a few hours before heading back. The package wasn't that big, just a small letter, probably a few pages thick. I was going fine for a couple of hours, until up on the horizon a few ninjas that looked like they wanted to get their hands on whatever the heck I was carrying. I was contemplating just running straight by them, and that would have worked if they hadn't followed me. I jogged leisurely for a few miles, dodging this and that. A kunai came flying past my hair, making it blow into my face. I guess I had to actually deal with these guys. I jumped straight towards them, a rasengan in each hand, nailing them right in the gut. I didn't have much time to fool around here. After another few minutes, more of them came, probably backup for the others. I pulled on the string I set up just a minute ago, releasing all sorts of kunai and shuriken from the trees. There were a few other trip-wires, so I should be fine in getting to the Sand village. When I did finally make it to the village, Temari was standing at the gate waiting there for me.

"Hey, sorry it took me a while to get here"

"Oh don't worry about it, I've actually not been waiting that long. Did you run into any trouble on the way?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle"

"Well let's get to the Kazekage and we'll put you up for the night"

"I'll have to leave sometime in the early morning"

"Suit yourself, c'mon"

We got down the street and up to the Kazekage's office.

"Alright Gaara, here, not opened since I got it"

"I wonder what it is"

He opened it and had his version of a smile on his face, not smiling, but you knew he thought it was somewhat humorous.

"If you don't mind, can I ask what it says?"

"You'll find out soon"

I got up early the next morning and headed out. I decided to heck with this and just shimmered over there, show how well I could do my missions. I walked back to Tsunade's office to tell her how well my mission went.

"Alright there Tsunade", I pushed open the door and walked in. Itachi was there, along with Tsunade and Kakashi. "I finished your mission with 5 hours to spare"

"Good job, that's exactly what I expected from you. Congratulations"

"Congratulations on what? It was just a mission"

"A mission to confirm my feelings to everyone else"

"Oh no"

"Oh yes, I've chosen you to be Hokage with me"

"But…and…did all of you know about this!?"

"Actually they knew a while ago, you were my number one choice"

"But I can't handle that, I'm basically still just a kid"

"I think you're perfect for the job, so do you accept?"

"Well I…of course I accept"

"Alright then, we'll start the plans right now"

"Don't worry, I think you can handle this", Itachi said walking over to me like he knew the whole week.

"I'm glad someone believes in me"

* * *

This is another somewhat short one...I don't know what's wrong with me. I'll try to update tomorrow or tuesday. Thanks for the support ^-^


	14. Chapter 14: Contemplation for the Future

I was still trying to wrap my head around this new fact, why in the world would they want me to do this job!?

"Tsunade seriously, there really aren't any other people you'd rather have leading the village with you instead of me?"

"Nope and besides, I thought this was one of your long-time dreams"

"When I was like five it was my dream to become Hokage, I don't think I can handle that now"

"Well you were the same as when you were a kid"

"I was a troublemaking child and I grew out of that!"

"Look Rai, you'll do fine with this, I'll help you", Itachi stated, like he was going to get out of doing that anyway.

"And besides, you have some good blood in you, your dad was a great leader and I'm sure you'll follow in his footsteps"

"I just can't see myself taking the responsibilities of an entire village"

"Well you'll just have to get used to it like I did! We'll get everything set up and the initiation will be tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? Isn't that a little soon, I mean you just sprung this on me"

"Get used to it kid, I mean Hokage san"

"Don't pull that on me, you're just trying to get out of you being Hokage"

"No, I'll take over some days, but you're so much younger than me, you'll be able to handle it for the most part.

"Don't you think I'm a little young for this?"

"No, not at all, you're just…a few years younger than your dad when he got the job"

"Actually, my father was quite a bit older than I am right now"

"Oh that doesn't matter, we'll be like the Third and your dad"

"You mean I do everything while you stay at home doing who knows what?"

"Exactly"

"If I didn't respect the Hokage's name like I do, I would probably decline…"

"So you're accepting?"

I sighed a bit, would I really want all this responsibility right now. The only time I ever wanted this was when I was really little and I took my dad's stuff because I thought it looked fun. Well, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I guess if she wants me to do it, she must have some real faith in me.

"Tsunade, I formally accept your offer"

"Great, now I finally can take a few months off!"

"Now what I don't understand is how did you get enough people to back you up on this decision?"

"Believe it or not, it wasn't hard. I mentioned your name and they went to town with it"

"You do mean figuratively right?"

"Of course, ok just a bit literal. You better get going, you and I both have some preparations to take care of"

"Wait, what do I have to do?"

"Actually you don't really have to do anything, I'm the one stuck giving a speech. You just have to get mentally prepared"

"So I don't have to do anything? Cool, good luck with what you have to do"

I moved towards the door and quickly got out of there before she could get me to help her with something. My last day of just being another ninja. Why, oh why did I say yes, I'm regretting it already. It's about time I looked for some guidance, before I get too deep into this. I sauntered over to the hero's memorial, a place I try to get to every day. Itachi was following closely instep behind me.

"Itachi I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it truthfully"

"Alright what is it?"

"Are you partially responsible for this?"

"What no, but I did endorse you when they asked about you"

"Hmm, well this is odd, Kakashi isn't here. Itachi, I want you to stay here and quiet if you don't mind"

I lay down under one of the trees, staring at the memorial. I was always given revelations when I came here and asked for guidance. Did I really want to be going through with this? Would I even do a good job? I really think they are way too confident with me. Heck I'm not even that great of a ninja, who came up with this plan? Am I even decisive enough to be able to make good decisions for the good of everyone? Why can't these things just be easier? One of the leaves fell and fluttered off the tree, landing softly on my nose. There were six veins on the leaf and no cuts on it.

"Alright I'll stop worrying so much, thanks for the support"

"Mariah, you amaze me sometimes. How did you get anything out of a leaf?"

"Sometimes you just need to have an open mind and really listen to the wind"

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him as he nuzzled on my neck.

"C'mon Itachi, not here. I really want to work on a project for tomorrow"

"You'll have plenty of time"

"I'm serious, I want you to help me with it"

"Oh really? Well then I guess we should get going, what were you thinking of?"

"You remember how much I used to love my dad's cloak"

"Yes…"

"I want to invert the colors. White to black, red to blue"

"That would look cool, but what about your hat?"

"I don't plan on wearing the hat much, I think it makes me look older. If I never wear the hat, I don't have to wear it"

I went right away back to the house to start working on it.

* * *

So I really am going to start doing at least one chapter of one of the stories. I am going to redo the first chapter of this one and Secret of the Traitor, you guys won't see it for a few weeks, but it is coming and it's going to be at least 7k words. Who read the new chapter, OMG that was epic, who the hell would want THAT guy as Hokage, the villagers and the jounin would totally support Naruto or even Kakashi. Well, hopefully somone will assassinate him and we'll all be a little happier.


	15. Chapter 15: All of These People

The next day really wasn't anything special, I had to stand there for an hour or so, listening to everything anyone had to say about me that was about just anything they felt like. Sure there were probably some rules to what they could say, but nothing on how long it could be. Honestly by the end I just wanted to fall asleep, it was so inspiring, yet insanely boring. I really do not want to bore you with the hours of dialogue that were to follow. So after the inauguration, Tsunade, who must have been really busy the day before, had organized a ball for me, to introduce me to many of the other Kage's and the feudal lord who was also invited to said ball. I found a dress that I had in my closet, it was a present from my mom. It was a deep navy, wrapping around my center, two cloths of the same color came from the middle of my chest over my shoulders and onto my back. At the ball, there were many familiar faces, many people I had actually met before. We talked for a long time, until we had some music, so most people scattered off onto the dance floor. I contemplated just staying at the table where I was, but Itachi soon came over and found me.

"Lady Hokage, may I have this dance?"

"Why of course, I wouldn't have it any other way"

We got onto the dance floor, I turned around and we started dancing really slowly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my head on his shoulder.

"I didn't know you could dance"

"Honestly I wouldn't consider this dancing, just swaying really"

"Either way you're good at it. I know I've been kind of busy lately"

"You have, but don't worry about it"

He brushed across my lips and kissed me passionately, slipping his tongue into my mouth. He pulled up on my back and hip, deepening the kiss. He ran his fingers though my hair and down my neck. We broke apart slightly, touching noses while still swaying to the music.

"Itachi"

"Yes?"

"Do you really think I can do this?"

"How much reassurance do you need? Of course you can do this, everyone but you thinks you can"

"Itachi, I have one other question for you"

"Go for it, I'll try to answer it the best I can"

"Do we have a future together?"

"Mariah, I would be very happy if we did, I just don't know that you think so too"

"Of course I do, this isn't something we should be talking about now. I really am expected to socialize with all of these people"

"Alright, did you want to get to that?"

"I should…"

"C'mon, don't be nervous, you'll do great, you're quite charismatic"

"I happen to think you're just saying that"

"Believe what you want, but it's true"

"You just say what I want to hear"

"No, there is truth in it"

"You can stop trying so hard, you're still going to come with me, let's go"

We headed into the massive crowd to start mingling amongst everyone.

* * *

I'm currently working on many other projects and this was not on the top of the list. I didn't exactly know where I was going with this so it has absolutely no direction what so ever...in actuality probably uneeded chapter, but whatever. I'll try to get something for tomorrow, and ya. Apparently there are but two rocks in this world and one is in my backyard...or so we think. People apparently don't go around and half drown when you're stuck with lifeguard duty...I get very bored and....there's nothing to do cuz ipods are against the rules...so see you all next time and I got the sims 3!!!!!!! It is so awesome, you can mess with the sims traits and aimlessly drive to buildings on your bike of awesomeness.


	16. Chapter 16: The First Day is Upon Us

The next morning, I was expected to get into my new office fairly early in the morning, to adjust and whatnot. I actually didn't mind for the most part, since I was virtually the only one in there anyway. Tsunade had explained some things to me, but I had to figure a lot out on my own. Mind numbing amounts of paperwork had really piled up when Tsunade was there. I got it all done in twenty minutes or so, using up a minimal amount of chakra in the process. Another one of the many branches of my job was to assign and brief on missions. As you can imagine, this was a simple power flaunting ritual, there was nearly no reason why I had to be there personally. Mission after mission, I got few complaints, if Naruto had been on the waiting list for one I'm sure I would have hit some issues. This actually wasn't all that bad, I could get used to it I guess. By noon I had nothing to do, so I went onto the roof. There were just a few tree branches along the edges and a flight of stairs up there. I leaned over the rail, gazing at the village, in a new light really. I could see the main street from there, all of the people busily working through their everyday lives. I found a few stray ninjas around, probably heading home from a job. I could even spot the academy from up there, the students hurrying in their work to get out of school early. The trees rustled in the wind as it also blew through my hair. It was peaceful, quite serene up there away from everything.

"Mariah, it's a surprise to find you up here"

"Itachi, did you need something?"

"No, I just came to check on you, see how you're doing"

"I really do think I can do this"

"You should get back to your office, the next round of missions is ready to give out"

How did he even know my schedule? I sure didn't, but I guess he was right. I barely got into the door when Naruto came careening through the door, nearly breaking it off its hinges.

"Mariah Mariah Mariah!"

"Yes Naruto, what did you need?"

"I'm ready for a mission!"

Finally his teammates managed to make their way into the office as well, with much less enthusiasm.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, I turned around for two seconds and he was gone…"

"Kakashi I told you not to call me that, and it's fine. I guess I could find something for you"

I glanced at a few of the missions not in line to be handed out to another team, there wasn't much of anything good. Being a normal ninja just a few days ago really gave me the experience necessary to tell you that Naruto would have just kept bugging me if I gave him any of those. Suddenly another ninja came through my door, seemingly in a hurry.

"Hokage-sama, there is an urgent message for you!"

"I told you not to…oh give it here"

"We haven't decoded it yet"

"I can read any village's writing"

I unrolled the message scroll, glancing at it, then it caught my attention. This was no ordinary urgent message.

"Alright Naruto, I have a perfect mission for you"

"Really!? Is it something important?"

"Very important actually and something I wouldn't pick anyone else to complete. Gaara's been captured by the Akatsuki, I need you to travel to the Sand village and gather intel before meeting up with a backup squad to recover him. If possible, I need you all to get to him within three days, four at the latest"

"Gaara's been what!?"

"Kakashi can you do it?"

"Of course, leave it up to me"

"Then I trust you to head out right away. I will send in Gai's team after you soon. For now, just get moving"

"Understood"

Kakashi's team immediately scattered as well as the ninja who had given me the message. I knew something was going to happen sooner or later.

"It looks like they are finally becoming active again. It's been a few years"

"You better watch yourself, even if they do go out of order, you'll still be on the list"

"I know, the Akatsuki have always been an issue. We'll have to reiterate their identification and such to the guards. I realize how easy it will be for them to get into the village and at this rate, none of us will be safe from harm for a while"

"Speaking of, don't you have a meeting with the Raikage soon?"

"If by soon you mean tomorrow, then yes. This isn't the first time we've met"

"Haven't you met almost all of the reigning kages?"

"All except the ones that were instated within the last 7 years. The Raikage and I have, a longer relationship than most. Sure he's insane, but he is a good leader, and one of our allies. Not to mention that his brother is also a jinchuuriki"

"Eight tails if I remember correctly"

"Yes and very powerful in controlling it fully. He amazes me in his strong will and synergy with his bijuu"

"One of these days I'm sure you'll be able to do the same"

A few hours later, all of my work for today was over and done with by five or six in the evening. Itachi had already been at the house for an hour or so when I got there, he was still doing missions while he helped me. He was going to drop them soon, but was easing into it.

"Itachi, would you mind being my escort for tomorrow's trip to the Cloud?"

"Of course not, but why do you need an escort?"

"It's the village's policy that I cannot go anywhere on my own unless I have at least one qualified ninja attending with me"

"You really took that manual seriously"

"No I actually was told it very directly by one of the chancellors on the way out of the building. They still don't trust me, so they keep 'informing' me about every little thing I may or may not be doing wrong"

"You can act without their consent, so don't worry too much about it"

"You're right, I'll just get a good night's sleep and deal with them later"

* * *

Oh no...school is starting again _. On the bright side, I might actually cover some ground on this one. When I get motivated, which may be soon considering all I'll have to look forward to when I get home is lots of work, I can write quite a bit. Hope to add more very soon! P.S new chapter was somewhat hopeless...what is wrong with Zetsu and why does Tobi insist on talking about some subject that we probably know enough about...


	17. Chapter 17: A New Light

I headed upstairs and into my room. If anything, I needed to redecorate it in the near future. Maybe I would just relocate. New chapter of my life, I guess I'll move to a new room. The next morning, Itachi and I were off early in the morning, about six. It wouldn't take long to get to the Cloud, but we did want to get there by our agreed time, so I shimmered us about half way there. I straightened and dusted off my cloak, and unfortunately had to place the hat on my head. Why I hated the hat so much I really couldn't remember, but I didn't feel right with it on. We made our way deep into the heart of the city, with guards of course. Though I had not directly set up this meeting, I knew that he would probably be surprised to see me after such a long time. After climbing the rather large staircase in the front of the main building, they opened the massive doors revealing a quaint hallway, decorated with nearly nothing.

"Well if it's not Mariah Namikaze, long time no see. Welcome!", he said coming up and hugged me a little too much before letting go minutes later, "I haven't seen you since you were a youngster, now look at you"

"It has been a while, I meant to stop by earlier, but…you know, ninja things"

"Enough said, let's continue our conversation in my office, shall we?"

His office was nothing special, a desk, couch, chairs, nothing seemingly out of the ordinary. Not that I was expecting anything. He had even sent his guards outside the door, he must've really trusted me.

"So what do I owe this meeting?"

"What do you mean? As a newly elected Hokage I am to meet with each of the Leaf's allies"

"Hahaha that's right, you're old chancellors made you come!"

"Yes, so I guess we should get this meeting along, I don't really trust who I left in charge of the village"

"No problem! We'll get through what we have to, then I'll treat you to a feast"

"A feast? I don't know about that, but I guess we have to get the boring done first before we move to anything else. Would you like to read through the folder I brought with me?"

After what felt like hours of talking about nothing that was particularly new to me, I had already studied through the policies of each ally that I was to visit, we were finally done. I passed on the feast and decided to simply get back home. I would probably want to get back as fast as I could so that I'll beat Team Kakashi home. It had been about a week since I sent them off, they would be back soon.

"What might the Hokage's plans be when she gets back?"

"I am going to finish my evaluation papers, preassign tomorrow's missions, read over the analysis papers from missions today. It's going to be a late night"

"Or I was thinking, you let me take you out to dinner and we go out tonight"

"You know how busy I am, I can't possibly do that"

"We haven't gone out just us in a while"

"And you know how behind I would be because of that"

"I'm not taking no for an answer"

"Itachi really no"

"I'm going to make you take a break whether you want me to or not"

"You can't just order around the Hokage like that, considering you're just a Jounin"

"Yes but I'm no ordinary Jounin, now I am, I'm the one that stole your heart"

"Your attempted argument isn't working, and you shouldn't be so sure of that last part you said", I said teasingly, wanting to see his reaction.

"Well point me in the right direction, I'll teach them not to mess with us"

"Of course you would try, but in all seriousness, you do realize how far behind I would get?"

"Yes, but who cares"

"If I happen to say yes, you have to do all of my work tomorrow"

"Deal, so dinner at your place then moonlight walk-"

"My place? I'm fairly certain you live there too and I do not really feel like cooking"

"Fine, but I'm treating"

"As if I had anything else in my mind"

'Let me think, where would the best place to go be..."

"Nothing coming to mind"

"Nope, not a thing, I don't know what _you_ would want"

"You're right, I'm fairly picky"

"Oh I have a great idea"

"Oh?"

"Dango?"

"Nope"

"Tempura?"

"No"

"Bean soup?"

"Don't think so"

"Hm, what else is there in the village to eat...I wonder"

"There is a little place I've heard of"

"Where is it?"

"Off the main street, I think they serve ramen there"

"Hm ramen..."

"C'mon, I'm done playing around, let's go"

Ichiraku ramen was one of my favorite places to go and a usual date locale for us. We sat together on the far side from the door. I would normally finish first, if we simply ate when we were there. I was picking out one of my last bites, holding it in the air right under my lips, when he nabbed it, taking the whole thing with his tongue.

"Oh did you want that? You were taking too long to eat it so I presumed you were done"

"Really? Is that a fact? Well then I presume _you're_ done"

I used my chopsticks to gather the rest of his bowl into mine and fitting the whole thing in my mouth.

"Mm wasn't that good?"

"I don't know, let me check", he said, pushing his lips against mine, his tongue roaming freely over mine. I ran my fingers down his hair as he moved closer and closer, nearly off of his chair.

He broke away for a moment, "That was pretty good, but I believe it is time for us to head out", again grabbing my hand, leading me back outside towards the nearby lake. It was the lake that feeds the river which snakes its way througout the entire village. It was a seamless blue with the moonlight sparkling on its surface. We were at the end of the dock, my feet barely touching the water.

"I can't believe all that's happened recently"

"You mean how you are now living out your dreams?"

"You know that's not true, I gave up being the Hokage when I was little"

"Then what happened"

"I guess I realized...there's nothing else I would rather do than work and sacrifice for the village. Being the protector of a place like this, it's unmatched"

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself"

"You're saying that with remorse aren't you?"

"No, I just wish that we could spend more time together"

"Itachi...I send you on missions for your own benefit, and I can't help that I'm busy"

"I know, that's why I enjoy times like this, don't you?"

He brushed over my lips before kissing my neck. He gradually moved his way up, meeting my lips with his, as our hands and lips acted of their own accord. I let my fingers run down his chest, making his advances more urgent as he pulled us closer together, but we broke apart, still intertwined with our hands. He gently kissed my forehead and continued to move his fingers through my hair.

"I hope we can always be like this"


End file.
